Die ultimative, patentierte HogwartsSoap
by Melina und Asahi
Summary: Gute Ferien - Schlechte Ferien --- Harrys und Dracos Ferien laufen dem Ende entgegen
1. Folge eins

Fortsetzung, Fortsetzung, Fortsetzung...  
  
Hallo liebe Leute,  
  
im langweiligen Alltag unseres Lebens sind wir (Melina und Asahi (JA die Asahi! Ich bin bei ihr (Melina) mit im Kurs ;( )) auf die Idee gekommen so eine Art Spiel mit euch zuspielen. Es geht (oder es soll) folgendermaßen aussehen. Wir beide (Melina und Asahi) Schreiben eine Geschichte (ca. eine Seite lang) und stellen sie ON. Ihr, liebe Leser *schleim* lest sie dann hoffentlich... (wie war das mit der Hoffnung?) und sagt uns dann wie wir weiter machen sollen.  
  
Natürlich (so natürlich ist das net) geben wir drei bis vier (vielleicht auch fünf) mögliche Fortsetzungsmöglichkeiten an. Falls ihr jedoch selber eine gute (eine sehr gute!) Idee habt wie es weiter geht dann könnt auch ihr die Geschichte weiter schreiben und sie uns zu asahi_daa@yahoo.de schicken.  
  
Also viel Spaß Leutchen ^-^  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Asahi & Melina  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Keine der Personen gehört und. Sollten wir uns eine Person ausdenken sagen wir vorher bescheid. Aber eigentlich wollten wir bei Rowlings Figuren bleiben.  
  
Summary: Siehe oben. + Gute Ferien - Schlechte Ferien die ultimative, patentierte Hogwarts-Soap. A/N: KEIN SLASH !!! Das wird KEIN Slash sondern... last euch überraschen.  
  
  
  
Gute Ferien - Schlechte Ferien ----- Teil Eins  
  
Opening: Harry hat viele Träume  
  
Er weiß genau wohin er will  
  
Immer auf der Suche  
  
Bis er seine Sehnsucht stillt.  
  
Er sieht in sein Herz  
  
Sieht den guten Draco, schlechten Draco  
  
Sein Leben ist voll im Arsch  
  
Durch Liebe und Schmerz  
  
Wird in guten und in schlechten Ferien  
  
Sein Schicksal bestimmt.  
  
Sommerzeit – Ferienzeit  
  
Ferienzeit war das schlimmste für Harry und in ein paar Tagen sollte der Horror von neuem los gehen. Acht Wochen der blanke Terror. Acht Wochen Dudley sehen. Alleine ihn zusehen hieß schon ein Magengeschwür zu bekommen und nichts mehr zuessen um ja nicht wie er zuenden. Aber Harry ahnte nicht das diese Sommerferien noch viel Schrecklicher werden sollte als es ohne hin schon den Anschein hatte. Am letzte Tag vor den Ferien rief ihn Professor Dumbledore zu sich.  
  
„Harry! Schön das du so schnell gekommen bist. Ich muss mit dir reden." Harry setzte sich Dumbledore gegen über und blickte ihn fragend an. „Um was geht's?" fragte er. Dumbledore schaute sich hilfesuchend im Raum um. Scheinbar fehlten ihm die Worte um Harry das zusagen, was ihm die ganzen Ferien noch mehr vermiesen würden. Dumbledore räusperte sich und sagte schließlich: „Harry," – „Ja?" – „Du hast ja bestimmt schon gehört was mit Mr Malfoys Eltern passiert ist..." Harrys fragender Blick verstärkte sich noch um ein zehnfaches. Was hatte er mit dem Tod Malfoys Eltern zu tun? Er war sich doch sicher das ihn niemand gesehen hatte als er die Leichen vergraben hat... oder etwa doch? Nein... das war nur ein Traum gewesen. Er war genau so unschuldig wie die heilige Mutter Gottes.  
  
„Ja das weiß ich..." stotterte Harry in einem mitleidigen Tonfall. „Gut. Dann weißt du ja auch das Mr Malfoy keinen mehr hat zu dem er kann..." Harry zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Ja, ja ich sehe schon das du nicht weißt wo drauf ich hinaus will... nun du und Mr. Malfoy teilen das gleiche Schicksal." Jetzt war Harry entgültig verwirrt. „Welches?" fragte er.  
  
„Nun Sie beide stehen auf Voldemorts Liste für den Tod..." – „Das heißt im Klartext das Malfoy sich Voldemort nicht anschließen wollte und der ihn jetzt umbringen will?!" Dumbledore strahlte ihn an. „Du hast es erfasst. Schlauer Junge!" Aber Harry war immer noch verwirrt. „Und was hab ich jetzt damit zu tun?" – „Nun... wollen wir das mal so erklären. Nach dem du als kleines Baby, Lord Voldemort entkommen bist wurdest du auf seine Liste gesetzt. Auf die Liste für die Leute die sobald wie möglich sterben werden. Deswegen bist du auch zu deinen Muggel Verwandten gekommen..." Harry schluckte schwer. Er ahnte das schlimmste und hoffte das beste. „Um es ganz kurz zumachen. Mr Malfoy wird ihnen dieses Jahr in den Sommerferien Gesellschaft leisten. Was sagen sie dazu?" Harry sagte gar nichts sondern kippte rücklings mit seinem Stuhl um. Mit einem lauten knall schlug er auf den Boden auf.  
  
„Harry? Ich glaube er kommt zu sich!" Harry öffnete langsam die Augen und blickte in das entsetzte Gesicht Hermines. „Wie geht es dir Harry?" fragte eine freudige Madam Pomfrey. Harry fuhr sich mit der Hand übern Kopf. „Ach ich glaube es geht so. Oh man hatte ich einen schlimmen Alptraum..." murmelte er und richtete sich ein wenig in seinem Bett auf.  
  
„War richtig witzig wen ich es bedenke. Ha! Ich habe geträumt das Malfoy in den Ferien mit zu den Dursleys muss... haha!" Harry lächelte sarkastisch und lies sich mit geschlossenen Augen zurück ins Bett fallen.  
  
„Tja Potter," erklang von der anderen Seite des Raums, Dracos Stimme. „Das war kein Traum!" Harry schlug die Augen auf, richtete sich auf, schaute in die Ecke in der Draco stand und legte sich wieder hin. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und drückte sich das Kissen gegen sein Gesicht. „NEIIIIIIIIIIIN! Womit hab ich das verdient?" Ron, der bis eben noch anteilslos neben Hermine gestanden hatte, legte Harry tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
„Es tut mir leid Harry. Dumbledore musste deine Verwandten sogar dazu zwingen das sie ihn aufnehmen. Ich wünschte ich könnte was für dich tun..." sagte Ron sanft und warf Hermine einen schüchternen, mehr als nur Freundschaftlichen Blick zu.  
  
Harry richtete sich auf und brüllte: „Las mich in den Ferien mit zu dir kommen! BITTE!". Ein flehen lag in seiner Stimme. Er war den Tränen nahe. „Das... das ähm g-geht nicht! Tut mir leid?" stotterte Ron verlegen. „UND WIESO NICHT? Du bist mein bester Freund!" Ron blickte zu Boden und lief langsam aber sicher Rot an. „Weil ich in den Ferien weg fahre..." murmelte Ron und blickte erneut zu Hermine. „Und wohin? Du hast doch gar kein Geld!" sagte Harry schnippisch und bedachte Ron mit einen bösen blick. „Na nun wird nicht ausfallend Harry!" mischte sich Hermine. „Die Ferien werden nicht so schlimm werden.... nun ja. Jedenfalls nicht für uns..." Harry war nun schon wieder verwirrt. Sollte das zu einer Dauer Einstellung werden, war Harry verloren. „Wie nicht für euch?" Hermine war nun die jenige die Ron einen nicht nur freundschaftlichen Blich zuwarf. „Wir beide... Ron und ich. Wir fahren zusammen nach... nach Mallorca!" Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor entsetzten. „Ihr beiden? Ohne mich? Und ich dachte ihr seit meine Freunde..." Harry blickte seine Freunde enttäuscht an.  
  
„Tja Potter! Du musst dich damit abfinden das keiner dich mag!" sagte Draco in einem zufriedenen Tonfall. Er liebte es wen andere Menschen litten. „Ruhe!" ertönte es aus Rons und Hermines Mund fast gleichzeitig. „Wir hätten Harry ja mitgenommen. Aber das ist ein... ein.. Liebesurlaub." Harry schrie laut auf und drückte sich im gleichen Moment wieder das Kissen ins Gesicht. „ICH WILL NICHT MEHR" hörte man ihn schluchzen. „Harry! Was machst du da?" fragte Hermine entsetzt als sie sah das Harry den Druck den Kissens in sein Gesicht nicht minderte. Hinter dem Kissen hörte man Harry nuscheln... „mich umbringen..."  
  
© ElFi-Networks  
  
Wie soll es weiter gehen: ???  
  
Harry schafft es tatsächlich sich umzubringen und trifft im Himmelsreich seine Eltern wieder. Nach einer kurzen aber glücklichen Zeit wird er im Körper von Hermines und Rons Kind wieder geboren.  
  
Harry überlebt und muss mit Malfoy seine Ferien verbringen. Doch Mr Dursley hat noch eine Überraschung. Er hat in seiner Firma einen so guten Vertrag abgeschlossen das er sich nun endlich das Ferienhaus auf Mallorca kaufen kann.  
  
Klingellingeling........ Harrys Wecker klingelt und er erwacht alleine im Ligusterweg 4 und alles war nur ein böser Traum.  
  
Oder ihr denkt euch selbst was aus und schickt diese Idee an asahi_daa@yahoo.de  
  
  
  
Danke Schön und viel Spaß !!! 


	2. Folge zwei

Die ultimative, patentierte Hogwarts – Soap  
  
Gute Ferien – Schlechte Ferien - Teil zwei  
  
Opening:  
  
Harry hat viele Träume  
  
Er weiß genau wohin er will  
  
Immer auf der Suche  
  
Bis er seine Sehnsucht stillt.  
  
Er sieht in sein Herz  
  
Sieht den guten Draco, schlechten Draco  
  
Sein Leben ist voll im Arsch  
  
Durch Liebe und Schmerz  
  
Wird in guten und in schlechten Ferien  
  
Sein Schicksal bestimmt.  
  
  
  
..."wäre vielleicht nicht das Schlechteste." Dachte Draco. Und sprach es zu allem Überfluß auch noch aus. „Kannst du nicht einmal dein dreckiges Maul halten." Hermine hatte sich zu Draco umgedreht und sah ihn wütend an. Draco wollte schon etwas entgegnen, ließ es aber schließlich bleiben. Immerhin musste er den Rest des Sommers mit Potter verbringen.  
  
Der Rest des Schuljahres lief ab wie immer. Die Hogwartsschüler kamen durch die Absperrung des Gleis 9 ¾ . Onkel Vernon wartete bereits mit Dudley und Petunia ängstlich im Hintergrund. „Da bist du ja, und deinen anderen irren Freund..." er zeigte auf Draco. „DAS IST NICHT MEIN FREUND!!!" Harry schrie Onkel Vernon an...."gleich mitgebracht. Na, jedenfalls werden wir gut dafür entlohnt. So gut das wir dieses Jahr einen Urlaub auf Mallorca planen. Uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als euch, ..." er suchte nach einen Wort „...Bodensatz mitzunehmen. Wir haben ein Haus auf Mallorca gemietet. Vielleicht gibt es da ja auch einen Schrank unter der Treppe, hahahaha." Tante Petunia flüsterte etwas in Vernons Ohr und schaute danach peinlich berührt. Darauf Onkel Vernon: „Ähhhh, natürlich schlaft ihr nicht beide zusammen da drin. Igitt." Draco hatte eine Weile belustigt zugesehen und sagte jetzt mit unverholender, gelangweilter Stimme. "Tja, da ist ja...Wahnsinn. Aber können wir nun wieder zu ihrem Landhaus fahren. Ich bekomme sonst noch einen Ausschlag von diesen ganzen Muggeln." Er sah Vernon`s erstaunten Blick und fügte hinzu. „Sie haben doch ein Landhaus, ein Landhaus in der Provence, das sagte zumindest Harry." Und er sah Harry scharf an, worauf dieser betreten zur Seite Blickte. (A/N: Also, nein unser böser Harry hat wieder gelogen).  
  
Onkel Vernon`s Blick ruhte für einen Augenblick auf Harry: „Selbstverständlich haben wir ein La-Landhaus. Und Harry, warum hast du deinem Freund...". „DAS IST NICHT MEIN FREUND!" „...nichts von unseren aristokratischen Freunden gesagt?" er sah Dracos erstaunten Blick. „Jaha, wir gehen bei der Queen praktisch ein und aus." Er hob stolz den Kopf. „Äh, nun also, unser Zug fährt gleich er bringt uns zum Flughafen und von da aus geht es dann direkt in die ...Sonne."  
  
Draco und Harry trotteten hinterher.  
  
„So Potter, deine Familie geht bei der Queen also ein und aus. Ist ja rührend." Draco machte die arrogante Stimme Vernons nach, was ihm exzellent gelang.  
  
„Ach, sei doch still...da fällt mir ein Hermine und Ron...die wollten doch auch nach Mallorca. Sobald wir da sind werde ich Hedwig losschicken. Dann habe ich meine Freunde jedenfalls in meiner Nähe." Harrys Miene hellte sich auf.  
  
„Ja, herrlich du willst Schlammblut und Rothaar Briefe schreiben, ich habe mich immer gefragt warum du das freiwillig machst. Und ganz nebenbei, wo wir schon dabei sind. Der Beste Lehrer der Schule und Anhänger des besten Hauses, Professor Snape, will ebenfalls seinen Urlaub auf dieser wunderbaren Balearen Insel verbringen. Allerdings mit McGonagall, Dumbledore und Lupin, wäh!"  
  
„Lupin, ist da? Licht am Ende des Tunnels..." Freunde in der Nähe und ein alter bekannter Lehrer, Harry erschien die Aussicht mit den Dursleys nach Mallorca fahren zu müssen auf einmal gar nicht mehr so schlimm. Wenn nur Draco nicht wäre...  
  
Nach einem wunderbaren Flug und wunderbaren Essen, landeten alle drei Dursleys, Harry und Draco in Palma. „Buenos Dias" kam es aus den Lautsprechern. Harry hatte sich mittlerweile damit abgefunden, den Urlaub mit den Dursleys zu verbringen und freute sich, im Gegensatz zu Draco der mit angewiderten Blick sein T-Shirt von sich hielt das Dudley unterwegs bekotzt hatte. Die fünf liefen zu den Gepäckbändern um ihre Sachen zu holen. Dudley immer noch mit Speigrünem Gesicht. Draco schaute ihn an, lächelte kurz und raunte Harry zu. „Ich habe die Wette gewonnen Potter, dein ekelhafter Cousin würde besser nach Slytherin passen. Sieh dir nur sein Gesicht an." Harry schaute zu Dudley und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Draco? Draco!" Harry und Draco drehten sich um und sahen einen alten Bekannten auf sie zulaufen...  
  
  
  
  
  
Das war Kapitel 2. Also, wirklich ich habe mir alle Mühe gegeben. Ich habe allerdings etwas den Vorschlag verändert, aber ich denke es geht auch so. fehlt noch irgendwas? Ach, ja die Vorschläge:  
  
Wer ist der alte Bekannte? Bitte um Vorschläge  
  
  
  
Harry und Draco müssen beide den Sommer im Schrank unter der Treppe verbringen. Trotz Vernons Einwände  
  
  
  
Draco zieht zu Snape und Co. /Harry zu Ron und Mine  
  
  
  
Beide ziehen zu Snape und Co. bzw. Ron  
  
  
  
Beide bleiben bei den Dursleys und quälen Dudley  
  
  
  
Die beiden desertieren und kaufen sich ein eigenes Ferienhaus das sie natürlich in Häuser einteilen  
  
  
  
Sonstiges  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Blöde Vorschläge ich weiß. Juchu, ich habe doch noch das Kapitel geschafft zu schreiben.  
  
Hätte ich ja jetzt nicht gedacht. Denkt dran... wer nicht Reviewen will kann auch mailen: asahi_melina@yahoo.de Ach vielen dank für die lieben Rewievs!!! Ihr seit ja so lieb!!!  
  
  
  
© Dorothea™ © ElFi-Networks 


	3. Folge drei

1.1 Die ultimative, patentierte Hogwarts-Soap präsentiert:  
  
2 Gute Ferien, Schlechte Ferien – Teil drei  
  
Let's go!  
  
Opening:  
  
Harry hat viele Träume  
  
Er weiß genau wohin er will  
  
Immer auf der Suche  
  
Bis er seine Sehnsucht stillt.  
  
Er sieht in sein Herz  
  
Sieht den guten Draco, schlechten Draco  
  
Sein Leben ist voll im Arsch  
  
Durch Liebe und Schmerz  
  
Wird in guten und in schlechten Ferien  
  
Sein Schicksal bestimmt.  
  
  
  
Harry und Draco drehten sich um und sahen einen alten Bekannten auf sie zulaufen...  
  
„Cedric...?" Harry wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Vor ihm stand, oder eher schwebte der Geist von Cedric Diggory. Der Geist Cedrics ließ Harry jedoch links liegen und flog direkt auf Draco zu. „Draco Malfoy, du Arsch... wenn ich dich schlagen könnte, würd ich das jetzt tun!" schrie Cedric und flog einmal durch Draco hindurch der gleich schützend die Arme, um sich legte um nicht zu erfrieren.  
  
„W..waa...was willste, Diggory?" zitterte Draco hervor. „Da-das w..war kalt!" Cedric flog noch einmal durch Draco hindurch. „Du... du..." sagte Cedric aufgebracht. „Du hast dich nach meinen Tod an CHO ran gemacht!" brüllte der Geist so laut das selbst die Muggel auf die drei aufmerksam wurden. Einige der Muggel schrien laut und wieder andere standen nur da und starrten Cedric an, wie er, leicht durchsichtig, über dem Boden schwebte. „WAS HAST DU?" fauchte Harry wütend Draco an. "Och... die Kleine musste getröstet werden und wer war gerade in der Nähe? Moi!" Draco grinste breit über das ganze Gesicht. „Und was machst du hier? Solltest du nicht im Himmelsreich sein und Harfe spielen?" fragte Draco schnippisch, versteckte sich jedoch rasch hinter Harry als Cedrics Geist wieder Anstallten machte durch ihn hindurch zufliegen. „Verschwinde, du Weichei!" brummte Harry und zog Draco hinter sich hervor.  
  
Draco schnappte sich seinen Koffer und folgte Dudleys Geruch durch die Ankunftshalle. „Komm Potter!" brüllte er Harry hinterher. „Oder deine Verwandten werden mich adoptieren, als Dank, das ich dich los geworden bin!"  
  
„Bist du noch länger auf Mallorca, Cedric?" fragte Harry und nahm seinen Koffer vom Gepäckband. „Jup! Ich muss Malfoy verfolgen!" sagte er genervt. „Wieso?" fragte Harry und ging in Richtung Ausgang. Cedric schwebte neben ihm her. „Tja,... unerfüllte Aufgabe. Ich muss Cho glücklich machen, das heißt ich muss verhindern, dass Malfoy sich mit ihr einlässt!" – „Aha!" entgegnete Harry.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später waren die Dursleys, Harry und Draco im Ferienhaus angekommen. Cedric hatte gesagt er wolle später nachkommen. Er hätte noch was zu erledigen. „So," brummte Vernon und blickte Harry und Draco finster an. „Ihr werdet euch ein Zimmer teilen und..." Wie aus der Pistole geschossen schrien die beiden laut: „NEEEEEEEEIIIN!" Vernons finsterer Blick verfinsterte sich noch weiter. „Und ob! Und keine perversen Spiele. Verstanden?" Draco und Harry schluckten schwer und blickten einander angewidert an. „Bestimmt nicht!" sagte Draco und ahmte dabei eine „kotz" Geste nach. „Gut!" brummte Vernon und ging vorneweg den Flur entlang. Ganz am Ende des Flurs blieb er stehen und stieß eine Tür auf. „Euer Zimmer," Er deutet auf die gegenüberliegende Tür „Dudleys Zimmer! Und last ihn ja in Ruhe!" sagte Vernon. Harry nickte. „Klar doch!" sagte Draco und rieb sich dabei mit fiesem Grinsen die Hände. Harry entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von Draco.  
  
„Um acht gibt es Essen. Bis dahin könnt ihr machen was ihr wollt, solange ihr uns in Ruhe lasst!" Draco schmiss seinen Koffer auf's Bett – „Hey Malfoy. Mir gehört das Bett am Fenster!" – „Verschwinde Potter!" brummte Draco und öffnete seinen Koffer . Er zog seine Boxershorts aus der Tasche. „Kannst du bitte raus gehen, Potter! Ich will mich umziehen!" Harry blickte ein wenig verlegen zu Boden, fing sich jedoch schnell wieder. „Das ist auch mein Zimmer,... geh du doch raus!" Draco verdrehte die Augen und ging aus dem Zimmer. Als er nach vier Minuten wieder zurück kam hatte er seine Boxershorts an und oben rum gar nichts... (A/N: *sabber* *hechel*) „Ihh Malfoy! Zieh dir was an!" maulte Harry der mittlerweile auch schon seine bzw Dudleys alte Boxershorts an hatte und trug oben rum ein weißes T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift: ‚Das ist nicht mein Freund', und einem Pfeil darauf. „Sehr sexy, Potter!" – „Findest du? Hat Ron mir geschenkt... wah... verarsch mich nicht dauernd!" Draco zog ein Hawaiihemd aus der Tasche und zog es sich an ... (A/N: Ich bestimme jetzt mal, dass er die Knöpfe offen lässt... ^-^) „So Potter," brummte Malfoy. „Wir schnappen uns jetzt deinen widerlichen Cousin und gehen zum Ballermann - ihn abfüllen!" Harry nickte freudig und schnappte sich seinen Geldbeutel (Er hat vorher ein paar (viele) Galleonen in Euro umgetauscht!)  
  
„DICKER DUDLEY!" rief Draco. Dudley öffnete seine Zimmertür und steckte seinen Kopf heraus. „Was?" brummelte er. „Willst du mit zum Ballermann?" Dudley legte seinen fetten Kopf schräg und versuchte nachdenklich zu schauen. Harry hielt sich die Hand vor dem Mund, um ja nicht laut los zulachen bei diesem Anblick. „Ihr wollt mich auch nicht ärgern?" fragte Dudley unsicher. „Nein!" log Draco grinsend. „Okay!" sagte Dudley und trat zu den anderen in den Flur. „Potter, geh und sag deinem Onkel Bescheid... ich warte mit Dudley draußen!" Harry zog die Augenbraue hoch und blickte Draco komisch an. „Mach schon!" drängelte Draco.  
  
Draco stand mit Dudley draußen vor der Tür und bedachte ihn mit bösen Blicken. „Und... öhm... b-bist... d-du gut m-mit Har-rry befreundet?" stotterte Dudley. Dracos Blick sprach Bände. „Okay... k-kann, i-ich ver- verstehen."  
  
„Okay da bin ich!" rief Harry und ging freudigen Schrittes an Draco und Dudley vorbei.  
  
Ein paar Minuten später standen Harry und Draco vorm Ballermann 6. Dudley haben sie reingeschickt, um einen Eimer Sangria zu holen, was er auch, ohne zu meckern tat.  
  
„So,... da Jungs!" sagte Dudley und stellte den Eimer in den Sand. Draco ließ sich gleich auf den Boden fallen und nahm erst einmal ein paar große Schlucke. Harry, und ein wenig schüchterner Dudley setzten sich auch um den Eimer herum. „Prost, Jungs!" sagte Draco vergnügt und hing auch schon wieder am Strohhalm.  
  
Abends um zehn in der Ferienwohnung.  
  
„WO WART IHR?" schrie Vernon als die drei jungen Männer ins Wohnzimmer traten. „IHR SEIT JA WOHL BESCHEUERT! ICH HAB GESAGT UM ACHT SEIT IHR DA!" Dudley torkelte einen Schritt auf seinen Vater zu. „Yo Alter! Keep Cool." Vernon blickte seinen Sohn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue schräg an. „Was hast du gesagt?" fragte Vernon ruhig. „Mensch Alter. Bleib mal logger... *hicks*" Petunia riss die Augen auf. „DUDLEY! BIST DU ETWA BETRUNKEN?" Dudley blickte seine Mutter mit seinen Schweinchen Augen schräg an. „Yo Schnalle... wir sind voll, VOLL!" Harry torkelte auch ein wenig weiter ins Wohnzimmer und grinste frech in die Runde. „Hey Ho!" Draco, der schon sehr an Alkohol gewöhnt ist (A/N: Slytherin feiert bessere Partys als Gryffindor!), haut sich mit der Hand gegen den Kopf. Mensch sind die doof!  
  
Onkel Vernon lief wie eine überreife Tomate an. „RAUS HIER!" brüllte er. „RAUS! ALLE DREI!" – „Ich dachte schon er sagt es gar nicht mehr,... ich bin weg!" sagte Draco der seinen glücklichen Unterton nicht verbannen konnte. „Ich komm mit!" rief Harry und stolperte Draco hinter her. Dudley stand noch immer vor seinem Vater. Starr vor Erschrecken. „RAUS!" rief er noch mal und so schnell ihn seine Stummelbeine trugen rannte Dudley die Treppe hoch. „Vernon... musstest du so hart sein? *snief*" fragte Tante Petunia mit Tränen in den Augen. „Grrrrrr!"  
  
„Ey man, Draco! Wo willst du hin?" – „Weit weg von euch!" sagte Draco und schmiss seine Levis in seinen Koffer. „Nichts da!" sagte Harry und schmiss seine Zahnbürste in Hedwigs Käfig. „Mist!" murmelte Harry und holte die Zahnbürste wieder aus dem Käfig. Draco hatte derweil alles gepackt und knallte den Deckel seines Koffers zu. Harry machte auch seinen Koffer zu und zog ihn vom Bett runter. „Argh ist der schwer..." jammerte Harry und versuchte Draco zufolgen. „Was ist mit den Käfig für deinen blöden Vogel?" – „Hedwig ist nicht blöd und ich hol ihn später!" sagte Harry ein wenig beleidigt. „Gehen wir gleich noch mal zum Ballermann?" fragte Draco extra laut damit Vernon das im Wohnzimmer hörte. „OKAY!" rief Harry.  
  
Draco und Harry betraten die Straßen und sahen Dudley schon draußen sitzen. „Mami hat mir meine Sachen gepackt!" jammerte Dudley. „Nehmt ihr mich mit?" Draco blickte Harry an, der schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ja!" sagte Draco und Dudley schaute ihn dankend an. „Und wohin gehen wir?"  
  
  
  
Ende!!! Wie soll es weiter gehen?  
  
Idee eins: Draco, Harry und Dudley kaufen sich ein altes Landhaus und teilen es ins Häuser ein und nehmen Cedric als Hausgeist auf.  
  
Idee zwei: Sie suchen Ihre Freunde aus Hogwarts und die Wege trennen sich.  
  
Idee drei: Sie werden überfallen und haben kein Geld mehr und müssen nun als Stripper in einer örtlichen Disco ihr Geld verdienen.  
  
Idee vier: Sie gehen wieder in Ballermann, trinken noch mehr und reißen sich drei flotte Bienen auf.  
  
Idee fünf: Lasst euch selbst was einfallen und schickt es an asahi_melina@yahoo.de oder reviewt uns!!!  
  
Eure Asahi und Melina  
  
© ElFi-Networks 


	4. Folge vier

Danke, Danke, Danke  
  
Wir danken unseren treuen Fans und den lieben Reviewern. Jeder ist so toll das er sein eigenes Danke verdient: Danke an Tulup, Danke an Jacky, Danke an ChiChi-Pan, Danke an Aquila, Danke an midway, Danke an Neca, Danke an Aly (A/N: DAA – Allstars 4 ever!), Danke an Cherry, und noch ein Danke an midway, und noch einen Dank an Jacky, und noch einmal einen liebes Danke an Aquila, Danke an Kohaylah, noch ein Danke an Cherry, und ein dank an Aquila und the last but not least DANK an Rhanna !!! Oh man... kennt ihr das Lied Danke? Aus dem Konfirmanden Unterricht ? *argh*  
  
  
  
Die Ultimative, Patentierte Hogwarts-Soap präsentiert:  
  
Gute Ferien, Schlechte Ferien - Teil vier  
  
  
  
Let's go, again!  
  
Opening:  
  
Harry hat viele Träume  
  
Er weiß genau wohin er will  
  
Immer auf der Suche  
  
Bis er seine Sehnsucht stillt.  
  
Er sieht in sein Herz  
  
Sieht den guten Draco, schlechten Draco  
  
Sein Leben ist voll im Arsch  
  
Durch Liebe und Schmerz  
  
Wird in guten und in schlechten Ferien  
  
Sein Schicksal bestimmt.  
  
  
  
„Ach, komm Dudley, deine Eltern beruhigen sich schon wieder." Draco klopfte Dudley aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Meinst du?" „Klar wir gehen jetzt, erst mal was trinken und gabeln uns ein paar Miezen auf....tja und dann werde ich vermutlich zu Professor Snape fahren." Harry machte eine Kotz- Geste im Hintergrund, worauf ihn Draco sehr kühl musterte. Harry kannte die Dursleys besser als Draco und er wußte, dass diese sich nicht so schnell wieder beruhigen würden. Vermutlich würde er, wenn Draco sich abseilte, den Rest- Urlaub mit Dudley verbringen müssen. Draco schien Harrys Gedanken zu lesen, als er sagte: „Wenn deine Eltern dich nicht wieder aufnehmen kommst du mit nach Hogwarts." Harry sah Dudleys entsetzten Blick, er sah zu Draco und wußte, dass auch er es nicht so meinte. Was sollten auch Muggel in Hogwarts, aber Draco fehlte gerade noch einer wie Dudley in seiner Slytherin- Bande, neben Goyle, Crabbe und Pansy . Na ja eigentlich war Dudley ja genau wie Crabbe und Goyle. Dumm und überdimensional.  
  
„Potter, du weißt doch sicher wie diese Geld- Apparaten funktionieren, oder?" fragte Draco Harry. Sie standen beide vor einem Geldautomaten „Ja, das weiß ich, du brauchst dazu keinen Zauberstab." Harry sah auf Dracos Hand in der er seinen Zauberstab hielt, abgesehen davon durften sie in den Ferien auch gar nicht zaubern. „Du brauchst deine Geheimzahl." Draco sah ihn leicht debil an. „Ge-heim-zahl?"  
  
„Nein wir brauchen, kein Geld. Mama, hat mir ihre American Express gegeben. Wir können mit ihr bezahlen." Dudley streckte seine fette Hand aus, in der die Karte fast verschwand. „Aber dann dürft ihr mich nicht mehr ärgern, O.k.?" Draco und Harry sahen sich beide an und sagten gleichzeitig: „Natürlich" Es war nicht zu sagen, wer von den beiden fieser lächelte.  
  
Harrys Gedanken: ‚Diese Idioten, sobald ich Malfoy eine übergezogen habe und Dudley abgefüllt, nehme ich die Karte und hau ab, zu Ron und Hermine.'  
  
Dudleys Gedanken: ‚Was glauben die eigentlich wer ich bin, ich werde bestimmt nicht mit Harry und diesem Blondschopf die Ferien verbringen. Ich mache mich irgendwann davon...  
  
Dracos Gedanken: ‚Der Typ ist genauso hohl wie Potter, Crabbe und Goyle, er würde bestens nach Slytherin passen. Nein, er würde nach Hufflepuff passen. Aber gut in meinen Freundeskreis.'  
  
Einen Augenblick schauen sich alle scharf an. Scheinbar wollen sich alle auf die Karte stürzen...  
  
Malfoy sieht schnell zu Harry hinüber und versucht ihm irgendwas klar zu machen. Dudley bekommt nichts mit, er hat sich schon in Richtung Ballermann abgewandt. Harry nickt. Wenn er Dudley die Karte abluchsen würde. Mußte er nur noch Malfoy loswerden....  
  
„Äh, Dudley, es gibt einen Zauberspruch, mit dem kann man das Guthaben auf dieser Karte, verdoppeln."  
  
„Ach Harry, hör auf, ihr dürft in den Ferien nicht...."  
  
„AUF IHNNNN!" Draco nimmt Anlauf, schmeißt sich auf Dudley, der vor Schreck die Karte fallen läßt. Harry hebt sie auf und rennt davon. Hinter ihm Draco, der sich wieder auf gerappelt hat. Dudley, liegt noch auf dem Boden, wie ein Maikäfer auf dem Rücken. „Ey Potter, du bist ja doch leicht schlau. Hätte ich kaum noch, für möglich gehalten."  
  
Die beiden rennen weiter, durch die dunklen Straßen Arenals. Bis sie sich so verfranzt hatten, dass sie nicht mehr wissen wo sie sind. An ihnen laufen dunkle Gestalten vorbei. Bis sie schließlich von zwei aufgehalten werden. „Sie da,..." (Warum sprechen die deutsch, na egal)...zwei verirrte kleine Kinder. Und was ist das? Sieht aus wie eine Kreditkarte...Mama, hat dir doch sicher gesagt, du sollst nicht mit Fremden reden. Brauchst du auch nicht, gib mir einfach die Karte." Die dunkle Gestalt, grinst Harry frech ins Gesicht. Harry macht keine Anstalten ihm die Karte zu geben, (ach, ist er nicht mutig?) doch Malfoy (Typisch) bekommt Panik, reißt Harry die Karte aus der Hand und gibt sie dem Fremden. Die beiden dunklen Gestalten rennen daraufhin lachend davon. „Machs gut- Ihr Trottel!" (Zitat Simpsons). „Malfoy, warum hast du das getan? Wir hätten uns wehren müssen." Malfoy ist sich keiner Schuld bewußt. „Ach komm, Potter hör auf. Du bist zwar der ‚Junge, der lebt', aber du willst doch nicht das, das bald Vergangenheit ist, oder? Der ‚Junge, der lebte', Ha" Harry, sieht leicht verlegen zu Boden: „Ja, du hast ja recht. Und doch, ich dachte wir wären schlauer als Dudley und in Wirklichkeit...Was machen wir denn jetzt."  
  
Wenn du den übermäßig schlauen Harry (nimm es sarkastisch oder nicht) helfen willst entscheide dich für:  
  
Idee eins: Sie gehen zurück zu Dudley und schleimen sich wieder bei den Dursleys ein.  
  
Idee zwei: Sie hauen jetzt erst recht auf den Putz, immerhin haben sie noch jede Menge Zauberergeld (!)  
  
Idee drei: Sie gehen endlich mal zu den Lehrern.  
  
Idee vier: Sie gehen endlich mal zu Ron/Hermine belästigen die beiden ein wenig und teilen deren Haus in Häuser ein.  
  
Idee fünf: Ihr denkt euch selber was aus und schickt sie uns an: asahi_melina@yahoo.de oder reviewt uns. Das wäre eh ganz nett... ^-^  
  
by Melina  
  
Im Jahr 2012  
  
Kandidat: „Also, ich weiß ja nicht. Ich würde vier sagen!!!! Aber ich möchte doch lieber meinen Telefonjoker nehmen. Oder frage ich das Publikum? Das ist immerhin schon die 50€ Frage.  
  
Herr Jauch, was meinen sie dazu?"  
  
Jauch: „Also, ich kann dazu nur sagen, das, das Kapitel wieder völliger Blödsinn ist. Ich weiß nicht, warum KaDo-Net damit solchen Erfolg hatte, immerhin haben sie den Literatur- Nobelpreis im Jahre 2003 bekommen..."  
  
Kandidat: „...Und haben die Rechte von Harry Potter gekauft ...und wollen das erste Buch verfilmen. Angeblich wollen sie ein Monopoly Spiel rausbringen".  
  
Jauch: „Sie wollen wieder Daniel Radcliffe (warum kennt der blöde Computer das Wort nicht) nehmen, der für die Rolle des Harry Potter schon einen Oskar bekommen hat. Mittlerweile ist er schon 22 ,etwas zu alt um einen 11 Jährigen zu spielen."  
  
Kandidat: „Sie wollen alle 7 Bücher verfilmen!"  
  
Jauch: „Ach ja? Es sind doch erst 5 draußen."  
  
Kandidat: „Harry Potter ist mittlerweile Pflichtlektüre in der Schule. Man sagt auch das Bischkopf größenwahnsinnig geworden ist und Meyer Daniel Radcliffe hinterher rennt, den sie für Harry Potter hält... Ich nehme Antwort vier."  
  
Jauch: „Diese Antwort ist.....richtig!"  
  
  
  
Asahi: Danke Melina... das kommentier ich jetzt nicht weiter!!!! Und Leute... nehmt das was da eben geschrieben wurde nicht so ernst... ich hab das nur mit Online gestellt um Melina zu piesacken...(das kommt übrigens von ihr... ich schreibe so einen Müll net!) ich bin ja so fies!!! ^-^  
  
© ElFi-Networks 


	5. Folge fuenf

Die Ultimative, Patentierte Hogwarts-Soap präsentiert :  
  
Gute Ferien – Schlechte Ferien Heute mit Drabble Spezial und Gewinnspiel.  
  
Uns alle hat wohl Ianis Idee mit den Drabblen sehr gefallen.... nun ja ich (Asahi) bin eine von denen, der es gefallen hat und da kein © bei Ianis Drabble steht werd ich mal so frech sein und die IDEE einfach klauen. Wuahahaha und dann werd ich die Weltherrschaft an mich reißen. *narf* Nun ja Spot.... äh Drabble ab:  
  
Hermine rannte durch den Wald. In ihrem Gesicht spiegelte sich panische Angst wieder. Nervös warf sie ein Blick über ihre Schultern und sah, dass sie ihrem Verfolger wohl entkommen sein musste, denn da war niemand mehr. Zum Glück, für sie!  
  
Schwer atmend lehnte sie sich gegen einen Baum und stützte die Hände auf die Knie um einmal tief durch zuatmen. Als sie wieder aufblickte stand ER da und grinste sie fies an. Vor Schreck schrie Hermine laut auf und wollte eigentlich wegrennen, doch.... „Tick! Du bist dran, Herm! Hihihi..." Harry war schneller, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte weg.  
  
Jau! Das waren genau 100 Wörter.... Mensch bin ich gut, aber dieses Gezähle geht einen irgendwie nach der Zeit auf den Keks. *seufz* Nun ja, nun ja! Das ist jetzt kurz ein Nachtrag: Jetzt weiß ich wie man einfacher Wörter zählen kann... Jau bin ich gut... und betrunken! Das Leben kann so schön sein...  
  
Kommen wir nun zu unserem Gewinnspiel, da wir heute eine Woche - Soap feiern (Mo-Fr). So...  
  
ACHTUNG! ACHTUNG! ACHTUNG! Die Ultimative, Patentierte Hogwarts Soap sponsert bei den DAA-Allstars präsentiert heute das einwöchige Jubiläum von Gute Ferien – Schlechte Ferien. Aus diesem Grunde gibt es heute ein Gewinnspiel. Der Gewinner (Bitte Geschlecht und Alter mit angeben) kann ein Candellight – Dinner mit Mr bzw Mrs X gewinnen. Nun zur Frage: Was sieht Draco in dieser Folge zum ersten mal? Schreibt die Antwort bitte in eine Review oder in eine E-Mail und vergesst bitte nicht euer Alter und euer Geschlecht mit anzugeben. Danke! ACHTUNG! ACHTUNG! ACHTUNG!  
  
Bevor es los geht danken wir Jacky, Aly und Aquila noch einmal für ihre lieben Reviews. Danke! *Verbeug* Und dann noch einmal ein Dank an Edith welche uns eine Idee per Mail geschickt hat. *auchverbeug* Und ein Dank an... Stefan? Nun ja auch einen Dank an dich! *knicks* Abflug!  
  
Nun zur fünften Folge von Gute Ferien – Schlecht Ferien:  
  
Opening:  
  
Harry hat viele Träume  
  
Er weiß genau wohin er will  
  
Immer auf der Suche  
  
Bis er seine Sehnsucht stillt.  
  
Er sieht in sein Herz  
  
Sieht den guten Draco, schlechten Draco  
  
Sein Leben ist voll im Arsch  
  
Durch Liebe und Schmerz  
  
Wird in guten und in schlechten Ferien  
  
Sein Schicksal bestimmt.  
  
„...und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Harry und blickte nachdenklich zu Draco. Er hingegen ging einfach weiter. „Hey wo willst du hin?" rief Harry und rannte Draco hinter her. „Einen Platz suchen wo ich pennen kann." Murmelte Draco, bog links ab und blieb prompt stehen. „Strand..." sagte der Slytherin leise und rannte wie ein kleines Kind los, Harry immer hinterher. „STRAND!" rief Draco und stürzte sich in die Wellen. „DRACO! Was wird das?" Draco jedoch hörte ihn nicht mehr und paddelte freudig im Mittelmeer umher. „Komm raus. Es ist duhhh ahhhhhh......" Harry war über irgendetwas gestolpert und fiel zu Boden. Erschrocken richtete er sich gleich wieder auf . Dort lagen um die zehn Männer im Alter zwischen 30 und 50 und schliefen ihren Rausch aus. Überall um die Männer herum lagen noch Flaschen mit alkoholischen Inhalt. Harrys Grinsen wurde immer breiter als er aus der Hose eines Mannes eine Geldbörse raus schauen sah. Soll ich, oder soll ich nicht? Nein... ich kann doch... „DRACO!" Ein bisschen wackelig kam Draco aus dem Meer getorkelt. Er strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. „Ich war noch nie am Strand..." – „Nun warst du da! Und jetzt klau dem Typen da die Geldbörse!" Draco ging, ohne auch nur irgend etwas zusagen, auf den Dicken zu und zog ihm die Geldbörse aus der Hose. „Nix drin!" sagte der Slytherin und warf die Geldbörse in den Sand. „Dann hilf mir die Flaschen aufzusammeln das wir wenigst..." – „Es heißt ‚helf'!" unterbrach Draco ihn. „Du musst, aber auch immer alles besser wissen!" maulte der Gryffindor und fing an, die Flaschen aufzusammeln.  
  
Nachdem sie alle vollen Flaschen aufgesammelt hatten liefen sie davon. „Wohin?" fragte Harry und schaute zu Draco hinüber der sich schon die erste Flasche öffnete. „Ich hab da vorhin ein altes, verlassenes Hotel gesehen." Sagte er . Der Gryffindor nickte und folgte ihm.  
  
Zwei Stunden und ein duzen Bierflaschen später...  
  
„Yo Harry?"  
  
„WAS?" Draco rutschte dichter an Harry und blickte ihm mitten ins Gesicht. „Du... du hast wirklich wunderschöne, blaue Augen, wusstest du das?" Harry rutschte unauffällig ein Stückchen weiter von Draco weg. „Öhm... die sollten aber grün sein... nicht blau!" Draco drehte den Kopf schräg und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Wirklich?" – „JA!"  
  
Schweigen.  
  
„Das glaub ich dir jetzt nicht... die sind doch blau!" Draco rutschte wieder ein Stück dichter an Harry ran. „Tatsächlich!" Harry schluckte schwer. „Draco?" – „Ja?" Jetzt war es Harry der ein Stückchen weiter an Draco heran rutschte. „Du hast auch ganz hübsche Augen... was das auch immer für ne' Farbe sein soll!" Draco lächelte. „Danke...!"  
  
Schweigen.  
  
„Sag mal Harry...." – „Ja?" „Hast du eigentlich schon mal mit einem Mädchen..." – „Was?" fragte Harry doof. „Na du weißt schon!" – „Mit einem Mädchen geschlafen? Nein..." Sagte Harry etwas schüchtern. Draco bohrte jedoch weiter nach. „Und schon ein bisschen...gefummelt?" Der Gryffindor schüttelte verlegen den Kopf. „Und ... küssen?" Harry blickte nun verlegen zu Boden. „Und... ähm... du?" Jetzt war es Draco der rot wurde und verlegen zu Boden starrte. „Nein!" – „WAS? Und dabei tust du doch immer so cool." Sagte Harry entgeistert und nahm einen großen Schluck aus einer Bierflasche. „Ach sei still!" maulte der blonde Junge.  
  
Schweigen.  
  
„Und würdest... würdest du es gern mal probieren?" fragte Harry schüchtern. Draco hob eine Augenbraue und blickte den Gryffindor nachdenklich an. „Schon,... aber NICHT MIT DIR!" sagte er entschlossen. In der Lobby des Hotels knarrten die Bretter an den Fenstern. Draußen tobte ein kleiner Sturm und machte die ganze Situation in der die beiden zur Zeit steckten nicht besser.  
  
„Sicher?" fragte der schwarzhaarige Junge noch mal. „SICHER!" fauchte Draco. „Okay!" Harry starrte auf den Boden und nahm ab und zu einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche. „Harry?" Der Angesprochene drehte seinen Kopf in Dracos Richtung und erschrak. Der Kopf des Slytherins war nur ein paar Zentimeter von seinem entfernt. Draco hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Mund leicht geöffnet. Harry schloss auch seine Augen und wartete auf Dracos Lippen... Los! Komm schon.. dachte Harry. *BOUM* Die beiden erschraken als mit einem lauten Knall die Tür aufflog und...  
  
Wer kommt da jetzt zur Tür hinein und stört die beiden?  
  
Idee eins: Dudley! Stinke sauer und völlig nass...  
  
Idee zwei: Snape! Er hat die beiden verfolgt und einen geeigneten Moment gesucht um sie zu begrüßen.  
  
Idee drei: Ron und Hermine die ein „Liebesnest" suchten.  
  
Idee vier: Niemand und die beiden machen weiter....  
  
Idee fünf: Schickt sie uns an asahi_melina@yahoo.de oder reviewt sie uns .  
  
© Asahi  
  
So.... denkt an unser Gewinnspiel denn die nächste Folge wird ein Gute Ferien – Schlechte Ferien Spezial. Dort bekommen dann alle die Reviewen und Mail Schreiber (fürs Gewinnspiel!), egal ob Gewinner oder Verlierer, einen Gastauftritt. Also macht mit und freut euch!  
  
© ElFi-Networks 


	6. Special I

Special, Special, Special....  
  
Stimme: Heute präsentiert die Ultimative, Patentierte Hogwarts – Soap ein Gute Ferien – Schlechte Ferien Spezial mit Gewinnspiel. Begrüßen sie bitte alle mit mir unsere Moderatorinnen Melina und Asahi...  
  
Publikum: YEAH *klatsch* *applaudier*  
  
Melina: Hallo und Herzlich Willkommen zur einwöchigen Jubiläums Show unserer Hogwarts – Soap : Gute Ferien – Schlechte Ferien.  
  
Asahi: Heute mit dabei sind die drei Hauptdarsteller unserer Soap, sowie ein paar Überraschungsgäste und die Teilnehmer des großen Gewinnspiels.  
  
Publikum: *tobtvorbegeisterung* Yeah... *klatsch*  
  
Melina: Danke, danke nun übertreiben sie mal nicht!  
  
(Beide gehen auf die Bühne, auf der schon zwei Rote Plüsch Sessel bereit stehen doch als sie sich gerade setzten wollen gehen die beiden Türen des Studios auf und ein halbes Dutzend Männer in schwarzen Kutten stürmen das Studio)  
  
Mann 1: Ihr werdet alles sterben.... und jetzt zusammen:  
  
Alle: Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear...  
  
Asahi: (ist aufgestanden und geht auf die Männer zu) MOMENT!  
  
Alle: Voldemort, Happy Birthday to youuuuuuu...  
  
Asahi: HALLO!  
  
Mann 2: Was willst du Muggel?  
  
Asahi: Öhm... was wollen sie hier?  
  
Mann 2: Ist das nicht Voldemorts Geburtstags Party die weltweit ausgestrahlt wird?  
  
Asahi: Nein! Die Party ist Studio B ¾ wir sind Studio B ¼ ... okay?  
  
Mann2: Ach so... entschuldigen sie die Störung!  
  
Asahi: Schon gut...  
  
(Die Männer winken noch einmal ins Publikum und verlassen mit bösen Buh rufen der Menge das Studio B 1/4 . Asahi geht wieder auf die Bühne zum roten Plüsch Sessel und setzt sich)  
  
Asahi: Liebes Publikum bitte entschuldigen sie diesen Zwischenfall... seit irgendwer die Wegschilder geklaut hat, geht hier alles drunter und drüber... Stimmt's Melina?  
  
(Melina schaut sich ängstlich und sichtlich nervös in der Gegend um...)  
  
Melina: Was fragst du mich? Ich habe sie Schilder nicht geklaut und bei mir im Schrank versteckt.... das hab ich nicht! Ich schwöre es...  
  
Asahi: (zieht ne' Augenbraue in die Höhe) Nein... das hab ich auch nicht gedacht! (zieht einen kleinen schwarzen Kasten aus der Tasche der unverkennbar ein Diktiergerät ist) *drücktaufonknopf* Memo an mich: Melina's Schrank wegen den Schildern ab suchen...  
  
Melina: Nun ja... wollen wir nicht weiter machen?  
  
Asahi: Nur zu... du bist an der Reihe!  
  
Melina: Okay! Bevor wir unsere ersten Gast begrüßen hier noch mal eine kleine Zusammenfassung was bisher in Gute Ferien – Schlechte Ferien geschah...  
  
(Hinter den beiden Moderatoren wird eine große Leinwand runter gefahren und das Studio verdunkelt sich. Auf der Leinwand erscheint das große Logo der Soap...)  
  
Spot ab:  
  
„Mr Malfoy wird ihnen dieses Jahr in den Sommerferien Gesellschaft leisten." Man sieht Harry rückwärts vom Stuhl kippen und Dumbledore der blöde schaut.  
  
„NEIIIIIIIIIIIN! Womit hab ich das verdient?" Man sieht Harry in seinem tollen Blaugestreiften Schlafanzug in einem Bett auf der Krankenstation sitzen.  
  
„Tja Potter! Du musst dich damit abfinden das keiner dich mag!" Draco steht ein paar Schritte vom Bett entfernt und grinst frech.  
  
Man sieht Vernon am Bahnhof King's Cross, Harry und Draco stehen vor ihm. „Äh, nun also, unser Zug fährt gleich, er bringt uns zum Flughafen und von da aus geht es dann direkt in die ...Sonne."  
  
Am Flughafen in Palma „Du hast dich nach meinen Tod an CHO ran gemacht!" rief der Geist von Cedric Diggory und flog durch Draco hindurch.  
  
Im Ferienhaus: „Um acht gibt es Essen. Bis dahin könnt ihr machen was ihr wollt, solange ihr uns in Ruhe lasst!"  
  
„DICKER DUDLEY!" rief Draco. „Willst du mit zum Ballermann?"  
  
„ICH HAB GESAGT UM ACHT SEIT IHR DA!" Vernon hob drohend den Finger. „RAUS! ALLE DREI!"  
  
„Nein wir brauchen, kein Geld. Mama, hat mir ihre American Express gegeben. Wir können mit ihr bezahlen." Dudley grinste und zeigte stolz die Karte.  
  
Harry reibt sich mit fiesen grinsen die Hände Diese Idioten, sobald ich Malfoy eine übergezogen habe und Dudley abgefüllt, nehme ich die Karte und hau ab, zu Ron und Hermine.  
  
Draco und Harry rennen zusammen weg, im Hintergrund sieht man Dudley der wie ein Käfer auf dem Rücken liegt.  
  
„Ey Potter, du bist ja doch leicht schlau. Hätte ich kaum noch, für möglich gehalten."  
  
„Ach komm, Potter hör auf. Du bist zwar der ‚Junge, der lebt', aber du willst doch nicht das, das bald Vergangenheit ist, oder? Der ‚Junge, der lebte', Ha" Harry steht vor Draco und blickt ihn wütend an.  
  
.„Ich war noch nie am Strand..." Ein glücklich aussehender Draco kommt auf Harry zu gelaufen.  
  
„Und würdest... würdest du es gern mal probieren?" Harry blickt Draco an.  
  
Draco hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Mund leicht geöffnet. Harry schloss auch seine Augen und wartete auf Dracos Lippen... Los! Komm schon.. dachte Harry.  
  
Der Film endet und die Lichter im Studio gehen wieder an. Langsam wird die Leinwand wieder hochgefahren.  
  
Melina: Das war der Rückblick auf die erste Woche Soap... ich kann verstehen, wenn sie sagen er war blöde geschnitten... hat ja auch Asahi gemacht!  
  
Asahi: Ey was soll das heißen? Ich saß über ne' Woche da dran...  
  
Melina: Ich sag ja nichts. So und wie es geendet hat wissen ja alle. Die Tür des alten, verlassenen Hotels flog auf und die beiden wurden, mehr oder weniger, gestört.  
  
Asahi: Doch wer hat die beiden da gestört? Das erfahrt ihr dann in Teil sechs!  
  
Melina: Genau! Kommen wir nun zu den Auserwählten Teilnehmerinnen des Gewinnspiels die heute alle hoffen ein Candellight – Dinner mit Mr X zu gewinnen.  
  
Asahi: Begrüßen sie hier und heute, hergekommen aus L.A., wo sie Anführerin der DonPotter Mafia ist... JACKY!  
  
Publikum: Yeah!! *pfeif* *klatsch*  
  
(Jacky kommt über beide Ohren strahlend auf die Bühne gestürmt und winkt freundlich lächelnd ins Publikum)  
  
Jacky: Guten Tag!  
  
Asahi: Hallo!  
  
Melina: Schönen Guten Tag Jacky! Setz dich doch bitte! (Mit einer Handbewegung deutet sie auf am linken Bühnenrand aufgestellte Sessel)  
  
(Jacky strahlt noch mal ins Publikum und geht dann zu ihrem Platz)  
  
Asahi: Das war unsere erste Kandidatin... JACKY! Begrüßen wir jetzt unsere zweite Kandidatin!!  
  
Melina: Aus dem fernen Atlantis, heute zu uns gekommen Aquila! HERZLICH WILLKOMMEN!  
  
(Aquila kommt zur Bühne und blickt gelangweilt ins Publikum)  
  
Aquila: Hey! Ist das mein Platz? (Sie zeigt auf die Sessel am linken Bühnenrand. Jacky, voller Freude, winkt ihr zu)  
  
Asahi: (Nickt) Jup! Kannst dich neben Jacky setzen...  
  
(Aquila geht zum linken Bühnenrand und setzt sich auf den äußersten Sessel... möglichst weit weg von Jacky)  
  
Melina: Nun ja... Das war unsere zweite Kandidatin ... AQUILA!  
  
Publikum: *klatsch* *pfeif*  
  
Melina: Nun kommen wir zu unserer Nummer drei... zu uns gekommen aus dem tiefsten Urwald, wo sie meditiert und den Eingeborenen die Bücher Harry Potters näher bringt, Beruthiel!  
  
(Sie kommt in einer Gelben Kutte langsam zur Bühne geglitten, dreht sich zum Publikum und verneigt sich)  
  
Beruthiel: Es ist mir eine wahrhafte Freude heute bei Ihnen zu sein...  
  
Asahi: Öhm... ja... geht uns auch so!  
  
Melina: Bitte nehmen sie doch ihren Platz ein!  
  
Beruthiel: Kein Problem! *lächel*  
  
Asahi: Ahh ja... das war Kandidatin Nummer drei... kommen wir nun zur Nummer vier... aus dem weiten des Weltalls ...  
  
Melina: Um genauer zu sein vom Planeten.... (blickt auf einen Zettel) was soll das heißen? Asahi du und deine Schrift...  
  
Asahi: (Schaut sich den Zettel)  
  
Melina: Und?  
  
Asahi: Mhh... ah... öhm... Keine Ahnung!  
  
Melina: *tropf* Asahi! Denk nach! Heißt das vielleicht: NANU? Oder doch Voodoo?  
  
Asahi: Ich hab keine Ahnung! Ich kenn aber keine solche Planeten...  
  
Melina: Ich auch nicht! Nun denk mal nach...  
  
(Halbe Stunde später...)  
  
Asahi: Mhh... Für Gemüsesuppe ist es zu kurz, und wie wäre es mit Namek?  
  
Melina: Glaub ich nicht! Dann wäre sie ja grün...  
  
Asahi: Vielleicht ist sie das ja auch...  
  
Melina: Glaub ich nicht! Dann wären ja gleich die Leute von MIB aufgetaucht!  
  
Asahi: Hast recht! AHHHHH ICH weiß es... oder auch doch nicht!  
  
Melina: Wie wäre es mit Naboo?  
  
Asahi: Naboo? Du hast recht! ES IST NABOO!  
  
Melina: *seufz* Gut... begrüßen wir nun alle zusammen vom Planeten Naboo: Edith !  
  
(Das Publikum regt sich nicht und auch die Türen zum VIP Eingang bleiben geschlossen)  
  
Melina: Toll! Ganz, toll! Jetzt sind alle eingeschlafen!  
  
Asahi: Moment! (Sieh geht weg... auf einmal hört man in einer wahnsinnigen Lautstärke : I BE LOOKING FOR FREEDOM, I BE LOOKING FOR RIGHT!)  
  
Melina: MACH DAS AUS!  
  
(Publikum ist aufgewacht und auch sie kreischen alle lauthals: AUSMACHEN!)  
  
(Musik geht wieder aus und Asahi kommt zurück)  
  
Asahi: Na? wach...?  
  
Melina: JA! (Zieht einen Hammer aus dem Nichts und...)  
  
Asahi: Melina?  
  
Melina: JA?  
  
Asahi: Es wird langsam zu brutal...  
  
Melina: Du hast doch angefangen...  
  
Asahi: Schon gut! Begrüßen wir bitte alle mit einem lauten Applaus EDITH!  
  
(Herein kommt eine Person mit schwarzer Kutte die ganz übers Gesicht gezogen ist.)  
  
Publikum: (Noch ein wenig verschlafen) Yeahhhhh... *klatsch*  
  
Edith: HAL *gähn* looooooo... euch stört es doch nicht wenn ich mich noch ne' Runde zum Schlafen hinlege...  
  
Asahi: Doch! Setz dich auf den Sessel zu den Anderen!  
  
Edith: Ja, ja... *gähn*  
  
Melina: *seufz* Ich bekomme ein Magengeschwür..  
  
Asahi: Das will niemand wissen... aber schieb die Schuld nicht auf mich! Mir reicht es schon die Rechnungen für den Psychiater bezahlen zu müssen... *grummel*  
  
Melina: Gut! Nun kommen wir zu unserer letzten Kandidatin: Blaue Feder! Sie kommt aus einem Paralleluniversum in dem Sie die berühmt berüchtigte Mondprinzessin Sailor Moon ist. (Sie kommt rein)  
  
Publikum: *klatscht*  
  
Eine vereinzelte Stimme: SAILOR MOON ICH LIEBE DICH!!!  
  
Asahi: Gut... das wäre geklärt! Auch die ein Herzliches Willkommen, Blaue Feder!  
  
Melina: Setzen! WIR HABEN DOCH KEINE ZEIT....  
  
(Zwei Männer in Anzug, Krawatte und Aktenkoffer tauchen wie aus dem Nichts auf)  
  
Mann A: Tut mir leid das wir stören aber die haben gerade ein Urheberrecht verletzt und wir müssen sie nun Anzeigen!  
  
Melina: WIE BITTE?  
  
Mann B: Der Spruch „Wir haben doch keine Zeit!" ist geistiges Eigentum von Stefan Walter Holger Raab !  
  
Melina: Okay! Wir schneiden den raus... der arme Mann hat ja so wenig geistiges Eigentum...  
  
Mann A: Seien sie Vorsichtig sonst bekommen sie noch eine Anzeige wegen übler nachrede !  
  
Melina: Ja schon gut! Könnten sie jetzt bitte gehen? Wir überziehen schon so schlimm wie „Wetten dass?" ...  
  
(Die beiden hauen wieder ab!)  
  
Asahi: Schön! Alle unsere fünf Endrunden Kandidatinnen haben wir nun bei uns! Nun wollen wir die drei Hauptdarsteller der Serie Gute Ferien – Schlechte Ferien bei uns begrüßen. Hier sind: Dudley Dursley, Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter!  
  
(Die drei kommen durch den VIP Eingang rein und im Publikum geht ein Gekreische los wie man es nur von den Beatles kennt. Vereinzelt werden auch Schilder hochgehalten auf denen zum Beispiel: „Draco, ich will ein Kind von dir!" oder „Dudley, heirate mich!" steht. Die drei gehen auf die Bühne und setzen sich zu den Moderatorinnen )  
  
Asahi: Herzlich Willkommen ihr drei! Wie geht es euch?  
  
Dudley: Ja, wie man sieht ganz gut!  
  
Draco: Was er sagen will ist.... wir drehen ja zur Zeit auf Mallorca und in den Drehpausen können wir den ganzen Tag in der Sonne liegen... da geht es uns gut!  
  
Melina: Aha! Und wie viele Folgen haben sie schon abgedreht?  
  
Harry: Nun wissen sie... das ist ein Geheimnis! Erst wird auf jeden fall noch eine weile auf Mallorca weiter gedreht und danach soll es angeblich noch in ein anderes Land gehen!  
  
Melina: Und... und wie geht die Geschichte mit ihnen und Mr Malfoy aus?  
  
Harry: Sie meinen die Kuss Szene... nun ja (Harry wird leicht rot und schaut zu Draco rüber welcher Verlegen zu Boden schaut...) Geheim! Das erfahren sie im nächsten Teil!  
  
Draco: Genau!  
  
Asahi: Gut, gut! Ihr wisst warum ihr heute hier seit?  
  
Dudley: (nickt) Ja das wissen wir! Wir sollen den Sieger des großen Gewinnspiels ziehen!  
  
Melina: Genau! Wir haben hier fünf Lose vorbereitet und einer von euch wird jetzt die Glückliche Gewinnerin , die ein Date mit Mr X haben wird, ziehen.  
  
Draco: Na toll! Ob die such wohl über ein Date mit Dudley freuen werden?  
  
Dudley: Hä?  
  
Draco: Vergiss es! Geben sie schon endlich her! Unser Jet wartet.... ich hab heute Abend noch eine Verabredung mit einer Spanierin die unbedingt...  
  
Harry: Wir wollen es nicht hören Draco!  
  
Draco: Ach sei still! Bist ja nur neidisch!  
  
Asahi: Ruhe meine Herren! Mr Malfoy dürfte ich sie bitten einen Zettel zu ziehen! (A/N: Ich hab wirklich Lose gemacht, damit das Gewinnspiel auch Fair abläuft! ^-^)  
  
Draco: (er greift in ein großes Glas mit fünf Zettel und zieht eines heraus und reicht es Harry) Hier!  
  
Harry: Danke! UND DIE GEWINNERIN IST: (er faltet langsam den Zettel auseinander, ein spannungsgeladene Stille hängt im Studio) BLAUE FEDER !!!!!!  
  
Publikum: YEAHHHH!!!!!! *KLATSCH* *PFEIF*  
  
(Blaue Feder springt von Ihrem Sessel auf und hüpft laut kreischend in der Gegend rum)  
  
Blaue Feder: ICH HABE GEWONNEN, ICH HABE GEWONNEN!  
  
(Die anderen vier sehen traurig aus!)  
  
Asahi: Herzlichen Glückwunsch Blaue Feder!  
  
Melina: Aber die anderen brauchen nicht traurig sein! Wir haben auch einen tollen Trostpreis für euch... und zwar ein Essen für euch zusammen mit unseren drei Hauptdarstellern. Euch erwartet bereits eine große weiße Limousine am Haupteingang. Die wird euch sieben dann zu McDonalds bringen wo extra für euch der Kindergeburtstagsraum frei gehalten wird. Viel Spaß!  
  
Edith: Juhu! Danke! Möge die Macht mit euch sein!  
  
(Freudig lächelnd springt sie auf die Bühne und klammert sich gleich um Dracos Arm)  
  
Draco: Hey Moment! Ich werde auf Mallorca erwartet!  
  
Asahi: Tja, Kleiner! Pech gehabt! Entweder du machst mit, oder wir suchen für deine Rolle einen anderen Schauspieler...  
  
Melina: Genau! Ich hab gehört der blonde von Seaquest hätte Interesse gezeigt...  
  
Draco: Schon gut, schon gut!  
  
(Jacky, Aquila, Beruthiel und die anderen gehen mit großen Applaus aus dem Studio)  
  
Asahi: So das waren die glücklichen Verlierer! Blaue Feder komm doch bitte her und setz dich zu uns.  
  
Blaue Feder: Ja gerne! (Sie setzt sich zu den Moderatorinnen)  
  
Melina: Und schon gespannt, wer Mr X ist?  
  
Blaue Feder: Ja sehr! Ich hoffe es ist Snape!  
  
Asahi: Tja, das tut mir leid des es ist definitiv nicht Snape!  
  
Blaue Feder: Oh schade...  
  
Melina: Macht aber nichts denn es ist: (Trommelwirbel ertönt) ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!!!!  
  
Blaue Feder: Oh... ganz toll...  
  
Asahi: (flüstert zu Melina) Und wo steckt er?  
  
Melina: (flüstert zurück) Weiß nicht!  
  
Asahi: Regie? Wo steckt Albus?  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
(Auf einmal ertönt ein Klingeln unter Asahis Sitz. Sie erschreckt sich und springt auf)  
  
Asahi: *argh* Was ist das?  
  
Kling, Kling (Sind das nicht tolle Specialefects?)  
  
Melina: Wie wär's mit einem Telefon?  
  
Kling, Kling  
  
Asahi: Ja das wird's wohl sein...  
  
Kling, Kling  
  
Melina: Und wie wäre es wenn du mal ran gehst?  
  
Kling, Kling  
  
Asahi: Oh ja! (Sie bückt sich und holt das Handy unter ihrem Sitz hervor)  
  
Asahi: Hallo? Oh Regie! Was? Er kann nicht kommen? ... ah ... okay!  
  
Melina: Was ist denn?  
  
Asahi: Nun ja... Albus ist leider krank, deswegen hat er jemand anderen geschickt!  
  
Melina: Und das wäre?  
  
Asahi: Sag ich nicht! Ich will nicht's mehr mit ihn zu tun haben... dieser Schuft!  
  
Melina: Oh ich kann's mir denken...  
  
Blaue Feder: Und wer ist es, wer ist es?  
  
Melina: Es ist...  
  
Asahi: Sag den Namen nicht oder ich mache dich einen Kopf kürzer!  
  
Blaue Feder: Öhm?  
  
Melina: Du musst wissen er hat ihr das Herz gebrochen...  
  
Asahi: So ein AR*PIEP*... und jetzt wird das auch noch weg gepiept... ist ja nicht zufassen.  
  
Melina: Asahi jetzt reiß dich zusammen!  
  
Asahi: *grummel*  
  
Melina: Liebes Publikum und liebe Gewinnerin... eigentlich sollte unser Mr X niemand geringeres als Albus Dumbledore sein doch leider kann er nicht kommen...  
  
Publikum: Ohhhhhh  
  
Melina: Dafür schickt er als Vertretung: Professor Severus Snape !!!!!  
  
Asahi: Idi*PIEP*  
  
Publikum: (alle zusammen) SEHR TOLL…. *sarkasmuslässtgrüßen*  
  
Blaue Feder: WAS? SNAPE KOMMT? Ohhhhhhh.... *kippum*  
  
Asahi: Siehst du Melina! Jetzt ist sie ohnmächtig geworden und das nur weil du seinen Namen gesagt hast!  
  
Snape: HALLO ASAHI!  
  
Asahi: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! VERP*PIEP* dich du WI*PIEP*  
  
Snape: Mal wieder so freundlich heute...  
  
Melina: (versucht Blaue Feder wach zu rütteln) Hallo... aufwachen...  
  
Asahi: Las mich mal ran, Melina!  
  
Melina: Aber nicht hauen oder so!  
  
Asahi: Nicht? Okay....  
  
Snape: Asahi du bist immer noch die Alte!  
  
Asahi: Ich weiß nicht was es dich angeht du... du... *PIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEP* Mensch ich hab doch noch nichts gesagt!  
  
Regie: Vorsichtshalber... und nun seht zu! Die Sendezeit ist schon längst überschritten.  
  
Melina: Gut! Snape du schnappst dir Blaue Feder! Die Limousine wartet draußen und der Tisch im Rizz ist reserviert... Schönen Abend noch!  
  
Snape: Okay! (Er schnappt sich Blaue Feder a là Bodyguard und trägt sie aus dem Studio)  
  
Melina: Das war unsere erste Special Show zu Gute Ferien – Schlechte Ferien! Ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen! Im nächsten Special gibt es dann noch ein Interview mit Blaue Feder die uns genau Berichten wird wie ihr Date mit Snape gelaufen ist...  
  
Asahi: Ich wette sie muss sich übergeben sobald sie aufwacht...  
  
Melina: Asahi, bitte! Nun ja… wir wünschen ihnen noch einen Schönen Abend und viel Spaß mit der nächsten Folge Gute Ferien – Schlechte Ferien! Auf Wiedersehen!!!  
  
Asahi: Tschau...  
  
Publikum: *klatsch* *pfeif* *geratinextase*  
  
(Asahi und Melina verlassen mit einem netten Winker das Studio und eilen in ihre Umkleidekabine wo schon ein großer Kühlschrank mit Alkohol auf sie wartet)  
  
Was das Publikum nicht mehr sieht: Asahi und Melina sitzen auf ihren Massage Stühlen und haben beide ne' Flasche Whiskey in der Hand.  
  
Asahi: Yo Brain?  
  
Melina: Aha?  
  
Asahi: Was wollen wir denn morgen Abend machen, narf?  
  
Melina: Das selbe wie jeden Abend, Pinky! Wir versuchen die Weltherrschaft an uns zu reißen...  
  
Der Pinky und der Brain, der Pinky und der Brain... Im Tierversuchslabor da ist es geschehen... der eine ist Brillant, der andre Geisteskrank, der Pinky und der Brain, Brain, Brain....  
  
  
  
A/N: So ich hoffe euch hat das GF-SF Special gefallen. Es hat ein bisschen käsig geendet das gebe ich zu aber hey... ich bin schon bei Seite sieben und soviel zu schreiben hat ich eigentlich nicht vor. Ich hoffe euch Kandidatinnen hat es nicht aus gemacht was ich zu euch geschrieben habe....  
  
Nun gut ich werde jetzt... gehen und euch in Ruhe lassen!  
  
Morddrohungen gehen bitte an Melina, alles was nett ist geht an mich, Asahi! ^-^ Tschaui  
  
Noch ein kleines PS am Rande: Melina wollte das ich den letzten Satz streiche aber ich wäre nicht die Tochter des Teufels wenn ich es täte! Sorry guy! :p  
  
© ElFi-Networks 


	7. Folge sechs

Die Ultimative, Patentierte Hogwarts-Soap präsentiert:  
  
Gute Ferien, Schlechte Ferien - Teil sechs  
  
  
  
  
  
Opening:  
  
Harry hat viele Träume  
  
Er weiß genau wohin er will  
  
Immer auf der Suche  
  
Bis er seine Sehnsucht stillt.  
  
Er sieht in sein Herz  
  
Sieht den guten Draco, schlechten Draco  
  
Sein Leben ist voll im Arsch  
  
Durch Liebe und Schmerz  
  
Wird in guten und in schlechten Ferien  
  
Sein Schicksal bestimmt.  
  
  
  
Dieses Kapitel widme ich Florian ‚Ey, man der Kommunismus ist das einzige System was funktioniert... theoretisch, nur theoretisch,... aber die Menschen sind einfach zu GIERIG!' und seinem Freund Bernd Marx! Danke, für die ‚informative' politische Diskussion und alles, was darüber hinaus ging... (Ach, nimm das mal wieder wech!!!)  
  
1.1.1.1  
  
*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·.¸¸.*¤*  
  
„Aaaaah" Draco schreit auf und versteckt sich hinter Harry. Dieser  
  
rennt zur Tür und sieht nach draußen, es ist niemand da, es war nur der Wind. Harry schließt die Tür hinter sich und geht schwankend zu Draco. „Hey, iswar nur der Wind. Du mußt nicht gleich Angst haben. Hier trink was- hilft." Er hält Draco lächelnd eine Flasche mit irgendwas Alkoholischen hin. Draco trinkt sie dann auch zur Hälfte aus. „Wie wärs wenn, wir in diesem Gemäuer einen Platz zum schlafen suchen?" er wirft die Flasche zur Seite und geht mit Harry nach oben. Die beiden finden ein altmodisch eingerichtetes Zimmer. Draco legt sich aufs Bett, offenbar zu alkoholisiert, um zu stehen. „Harry? Ich glaub du hastn Allohol unten vergessen, holst du den rauf." er grinst Harry an. Dieser verdreht zwar die Augen, geht aber nach unten, er findet eine noch fast volle Flasche und die die Draco weggeworfen hatte. Auf den Weg nach oben lehrt er schon mal ein Drittel, während Draco es sich auf dem Bett bequem macht.  
  
Dracos Gedanken: ‚vielleicht kommt das nur vom Alkohol, aber ich glaube Harry ist nicht der, für den ich ihn immer gehalten habe'  
  
Harrys Gedanken: ‚Vielleicht kommt das nur vom Alkohol, aber ich glaube Draco ist nicht wirklich von Grund auf böse, ganz im Gegenteil...'  
  
Harry torkelt lächelnd ins Zimmer und hält die Flasche hoch: „Ich hab sie gefunden..." Draco streckt die Hände nach der Flasche aus: „Gib sie mir..."  
  
„Erst wenn du Bitte sagst..." „Ich wird' dir was..." Er zieht Harry aufs Bett, so das dieser genau auf ihm liegt: „Harry? Weißt du eigentlich will ich die Flasche gar nicht...!" „Was dann...?" Harry schaut ihn irritiert an. „irgendwie fällt es mir schwer zu redn, ich seh auch nur noch alles verschwommen... äh, ach ja. Harry, alle Mädchen sind hinter dir her, ich glaube ich weiß warum." Er zieht Harry nach unten und küßt ihn kurz auf den Mund. „Draco..." mehr vermag Harry nicht heraus zubringen. „Haßt du mich jetzt dafür?" „Oh, aber Draco, ich könnte dich nicht hassen, jetzt nicht mehr." „Was du da sagst macht mich sehr glücklich." Die beiden versinken wieder in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuß. Bis der Alkohol sie übermannt und sie Arm in Arm einschlafen läßt. (oh, nicht so wie du denkst!)  
  
Der Morgen danach:  
  
„Äh, Potter was machst du da? Geh Beiseite!" er drückt Harry zur Seite, bevor ihm das ganze Szenario von gestern abend einfällt. „Oh Gott, Harry wach auf, wach auf!" „Wasn los?" „Denk doch mal nach, gestern abend und so..." Draco erkennt deutlich an Harrys Gesichts Ausdruck das es auch ihn dämmert. „Oh..." „Ist das alles was du dazu zu sagen hast. Igitt." Draco hebt die Flasche auf und spült sich den Mund aus. „Vielleicht ist es besser wir vergessen das von gestern Abend." Sagte Harry nachdenklich. „Das auf jeden Fall." Draco sieht ihn überzeugt an und setzt sich zu ihm. „Aber Pot... Harry? Wie wäre es mit... Freundschaft?" „Klingt gut."  
  
„Ok, Freund... Harry... was machen wir jetzt?"  
  
Und das sehen sie in der nächsten Folge GFSF nur auf RTH, aktuell und immer mittendrin.  
  
Idee eins: Harry und Draco eröffnen das Hotel, zur Eröffnung kommen diverse bekannte Gestalten.  
  
Idee zwei: Aus ungeklärten Ursachen bricht ein Schneesturm aus. Harry und Draco sind gezwungen im Hotel zu bleiben und da Draco das Shining hat, nimmt das Unheil seinen Lauf. (Geh nicht ins Zimmer 217, das Zimmer ist böse, von Grund auf böse....)  
  
Idee drei: Harry und Draco machen eine Art ‚Tour de Mallorca' und besuchen diverse Städte und Sehenswürdigkeiten und treffen alte Bekannte.  
  
Idee vier: Harry und Draco merken das ihr Geld zur Neige geht und müssen arbeiten gehen.  
  
1.1.2 Idee fünf: Eigene Vorschläge  
  
© Melina 


	8. Folge sieben

Nun ja vor jedem Kapitel was ich schreibe (Ich = Asahi) halte ich immer noch eine obligatorische Ansprache... muss man ja üben, wenn mal die Welt regieren will. ^-^ Nun ja... die Idee mit dem Shining kommt von Melina, da sie ja auch das letzte Kapitel geschrieben hat und ich habe gehofft das die Idee nicht so ansprechend ist aber nun... C'est la vie ! Ich hab mir deswegen extra gestern mit Melina die beiden Teile (zusammen ca. 5 Std.) angesehen und muss sagen, die einzige wirklich gruselige Szene war die in Zimmer 217... nun ja ich gebe mir Mühe mit dem nächsten Teil!!! ^-^  
  
  
  
Die Ultimative, Patentierte Hogwarts-Soap präsentiert:  
  
Gute Ferien, Schlechte Ferien - Teil sieben  
  
  
  
Opening:  
  
Harry hat viele Träume  
  
Er weiß genau wohin er will  
  
Immer auf der Suche  
  
Bis er seine Sehnsucht stillt.  
  
Er sieht in sein Herz  
  
Sieht den guten Draco, schlechten Draco  
  
Sein Leben ist voll im Arsch  
  
Durch Liebe und Schmerz  
  
Wird in guten und in schlechten Ferien  
  
Sein Schicksal bestimmt.  
  
  
  
„Ok, Freund... Harry... was machen wir jetzt?" fragt Draco und blickt Harry fragend an. Harry zuckt nur mit den Schultern und steht leicht schwankend auf.  
  
Draco blickt aus dem Fenster, steht auf, öffnet das Fenster, schließt es wieder und setzt sich zurück aufs Bett. „WAS?" fragt Harry der Dracos Fragezeichenblick gesehen hat. „Öhm... es hat geschneit... und das nicht gerade wenig! Mist... und was nun?"  
  
„Ich geh was normales zu trinken suchen..." murmelt Harry. Ich muss hier weg... ich hab Draco geküsst... wie konnt ich nur?! denkt sich Harry. „Na jetzt tu mal nicht ob das allein meine Schuld war..." sagt Draco ein wenig säuerlich. „Wie?" fragt Harry verdutzt und lehnt sich gegen den Türrahmen. „Na das was du eben gesagt hast!" – „Häh? Ich will doch nur was zu trinken holen..." Ist der Doof, was will der? „Ich bin nicht doof!" – „Ich hab das doch nur gedacht... nicht gesagt..." Der Gryffindor blickt ihn nachdenklich an.  
  
Aufeinmahl geht die Tür von „Ihrem" Hotelzimmer auf und in der Tür steht ein farbiger, älterer Mann und starrt Draco an.  
  
„Was?" fragt Draco den Alten und mustert ihn misstrauisch. Doch der alte macht keine Anstallten was zusagen. Ich weiß was du kannst! Draco starrt den Alten ungläubig an. „Wie bitte?" Harrys Blick ist eben so verwirrend wie der von Draco. Nicht reden! Denke! Der alte Mann durchbohrt Draco fast mit seinem Blick. Bin ich hier bei Star Wars oder was? Draco verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. Prima! So Junge... ich erkläre es dir... du hast das Shining... ich habe es gespürt! Draco kratzt sich nachdenklich am Kopf. „Professor Snape hatte auch mal geschienen als der blöde Longbottom ihm mit so nem verkorksten Zaubertrank besprängelt hat..." sagt er. „Argh! Doch nicht so!" flucht der Alte. Du hast die besondere Gabe Gedanken zu lesen! Wirklich? Krass! „So ich muss jetzt wieder gehen! Ich habe Urlaub! Aber noch ein Tipp für dich Doc... halte dich von Zimmer 217 fern! Verstanden?" sagt der Alte. „Öhm... hab ich was nicht mitbekommen?" fragt Harry verwirrt und blickt immer von Draco zum alten Mann. „Wieso?" fragt Draco den alten Mann. „Das... das kann ich dir nicht sagen! Halt dich einfach davon fern..." Der alte Mann winkt noch mal und verschwindet dann. „Was war das?" Will Harry wissen. „Nichts..." Draco versucht abzulenken. „Hol was zu trinken..." Harry zuckt mit der Schulter und tut wie geheißen.  
  
„Ich soll mich also von Zimmer 217 fern halten... ach egal!" Draco steht vom Bett auf und geht nach draußen auf den Flur. Als sein Blick auf die gegenüber liegende Tür fällt kann er sich das grinsen nicht verkneifen. Zimmer 217.  
  
Draco öffnet langsam die Tür. #Töte Harry... töte!# Geht nicht… ist gegen's Gesetz! dachte Draco und trat ins Zimmer ein. #TÖTE# Der Slytherin ging immer weiter ins Zimmer und öffnete die erste Tür... dahinter befand sich das Schlafzimmer. Alles schien normal. Dann öffnete er die Tür zu seiner linken. Dort war das Badezimmer... Draco trat ein und ging auf die Badewanne zu die am anderen Ende des Raumes stand. Langsam, ganz langsam näherte er sich der Wanne .  
  
„DRACO! Willste Wasser oder Bier?" – „AHHH... was soll das? Erschreck mich nicht noch mal so!" Harry zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und blickte ihn verwundert an. „Das ist Zimmer 217..." – „Ach ja... DAS BÖSE ZIMMER!" sagt Harry in grusliger Stimme. #Bring ihn um... er ist böse... er steh dir nur im Weg!# Nö! „Ich geh dann mal ins andere Zimmer!" sagt Harry und geht raus. Der Blonde Junge steht noch immer im Badezimmer. „Ach Harry?" ruft er. „Ja?" . „Wie heißt das Hotel eigentlich?" – „ES hieß Overlook!" Draco nickte und ging weiter auf den Duschvorhang zu der vor der Wanne hing. Nun stand er direkt davor. Mit zitternder Hand griff Draco nach dem Vorhang... Wie Bilder in einem Buch... die könnten mir nicht weh tun! dachte er und schluckte einmal schwer. Nun ja... ich zähle bis drei. ... eins... zwei.... DREI Mit einem Wusch zog Draco den Duschvorhang beiseite und „AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
  
  
Und so könnte es in der nächsten folge von GFSF weiter gehen:  
  
Idee eins: Die Badewanne ist leer und Draco hat sich nur nen Fingernagel abgebrochen. Er und Harry verlassen das Hotel und besuchen die anderen Hogwarts Leute.  
  
Idee zwei: In der Wanne sitzt fröhlich summend Snape.  
  
Idee drei: In der Wanne sitzt Scream/Freddy Krüger und wartet mit nem Messer/komischen Handschuh...  
  
Idee vier: Dort sitzt die Leiche wie aus dem Shining Film und die Geschichte nimmt ihren Lauf.  
  
Idee fünf: Schickt uns eure Idee an : asahi_melina@yahoo.de oder reviewt sie. 


	9. Folge acht

1 Momentchen, Momentchen, Momentchen  
  
Bevor unser nächstes Kapitel beginnt, nur noch mal ein paar nette Worte an Blaue Feder welche uns ein Super cooles Bild gemalt hat.  
  
Das Bild ist echt spitze und kann sich unter : http://www.geocities.com/webpictures3000/harrysnape.html angeschaut werden.  
  
Vielen Dank für das Bild es ist echt Spitze!!! ^-^ Danke, Danke, Danke...  
  
  
  
Die Ultimative, Patentierte Hogwarts-Soap präsentiert:  
  
Gute Ferien, Schlechte Ferien - Teil acht  
  
  
  
  
  
Opening:  
  
Harry hat viele Träume  
  
Er weiß genau wohin er will  
  
Immer auf der Suche  
  
Bis er seine Sehnsucht stillt.  
  
Er sieht in sein Herz  
  
Sieht den guten Draco, schlechten Draco  
  
Sein Leben ist voll im Arsch  
  
Durch Liebe und Schmerz  
  
Wird in guten und in schlechten Ferien  
  
Sein Schicksal bestimmt.  
  
*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·.¸¸.*¤*  
  
  
  
„Ach, Hallöchen, wie geht's denn so?" „Was?" „Wie es ihnen geht?" Draco sah ungläubig auf den Mann in der Badewanne, in der niemand anders als Snape saß.  
  
„Nun Mr. Malfoy, ich habe erfahren das sie und Potter davongelaufen sind. Ich dachte das sie vielleicht Hilfe brauchen. Wer weiß was Potter mit ihnen anstellt,... na ja, und hier bin ich..." „Das seh ich..." „...Ich habe auch Potters Cousin gefunden" Snape erhebt die Stimme: „Dursley" Dudley kommt ins Badezimmer gelaufen in der Hand hält er eine Flasche: „Bitte Professor, ich habe ihr Shampoo bekommen, ich bekomme vier Euro von ihnen,... ach Hallo, Draco wie geht's? Wo ist Harry?"  
  
Draco steht leicht benommen im Badezimmer, während Dudley Snape die Haare wäscht. Erst nach einer Weile kommt er wieder zu sich: „Professor, Dudley, entschuldigt mich, ich gehe Harry suchen,... ich bin sicher er... freut sich sie zu sehen." Damit wendet er sich ab verläßt Zimmer 217 und sucht in den Gängen des Hotels nach Harry, er findet ihn schließlich unten in der Küche: „Harry? Harry! Weißt du wer da ist? Weiß du wer einfach so in Zimmer 217 in der Badewanne liegt?"  
  
Harry starrt ich ängstlich an: „Doch nicht etwa eine verweste Wasserleiche?" Draco tut die Bemerkung mit einer Handbewegung ab.  
  
„Nein, Snape! Snape liegt in der Badewanne und läßt sich von deinem durchgeknallten Cousin die Haare waschen" Harry starrt ihn immer noch ungläubig an „Aber, Draco da oben ist niemand, das hast du nur geträumt..." „Nein, ich bin sicher die Beiden sind da oben." Harry schaut ihn genervt an: „Jaaaa, gut dann gehen wir jetzt nach oben, aber da ist niemand!" Draco hält ihn zurück „Um was wetten wir?"  
  
Harry denkt kurz nach: „Gewinnst du, dann... werde ich in Zukunft Alkohol auf meine Kosten kaufen und ich leihe uns auch ein Mietwagen deiner Wahl,... gewinne ich... gilt das Selbe für dich."  
  
Beide schlagen ein: „Einverstanden!"  
  
Die Beiden laufen nach oben und gehen ins Zimmer, ins Badezimmer,... doch es ist niemand da! „Draco schmeißt sich auf den Boden: „Oh, Gott, ich werde verrückt, das kann doch nicht sein!"  
  
Harry begutachtet die Badewanne, die noch feucht ist... „Draco, hier war jemand..." doch im selben Augenblick hört man von unten: „TOOOOOOOOOR!"  
  
Beide rennen nach unten und sehen, das Snape und Dudley beide vor dem Fernseher sitzen, beide ganz in den Farben Englands gekleidet. Snape ist aufgesprungen und schwenkt die englische Farne. „Ach, Hallo Potter, Draco setzt euch,... wir haben gerade das zweite Tor gegen Dänemark geschossen, vielleicht kommt noch ein drittes hinzu." Nachdem sich Draco und Harry beide von dem Schock erholt haben, den Abend mit Snape und Dudley verbringen zu müssen, gesellten sie sich zu ihnen auf die Couch. Mittlerweile haben auch Harry und Draco englische Schals um den Hals und kleine Flaggen auf den Wangen. Sie verbringen den Abend feuchtfröhlich mit Alkohol und einem englischen Sieg von 3:0. Irgendwann kommt Draco wieder auf ihre Wette zurück. „Potter, es war jemand oben, ich habe gewonnen." „Nein, das stimmt nicht es war niemand oben, ich habe gewonnen." „Du hast gesagt ich habe geträumt, das hatte ich aber nicht und es war jemand oben." „Aber als ich oben war, war niemand oben." „Aber als ich vorher oben war, war jemand oben, was kann ich dafür das niemand mehr oben war, als du oben warst..."  
  
Und das sehen Sie in der nächsten Folge GFSF nur auf RTH : Aktuell und immer mittendrin!  
  
Idee eins: Wer hat denn nun die Wette gewonnen? Harry oder Draco? Wer darf einen Mietwagen mieten?  
  
Idee zwei: Draco, Harry, Snape und Dudley sind über den englischen Sieg so erfreut das sie spontan nach Japan/Südkorea fahren  
  
Idee drei : Die Ferien sind zuende, sie müssen heim nach Hogwarts, doch Dumbledore hat Premiere abonniert und so verbringen sie Stunden damit alle möglich Spiele zu verfolgen  
  
Idee vier : Harry und Draco verwetten ihr ganzes Geld auf Frankreich, bevor ihnen einfällt das die schon draußen sind. Nun sind sie auf Snape und Dudley angewiesen.  
  
Idee fünf: Ihr denkt euch selber was aus und schickt es an asahi_melina@yahoo.de oder Reviewt es uns. Thx!  
  
© Melina 


	10. Folge neun

Anmerkung, Anmerkung, Anmerkung So bevor es mal wieder los geht noch ein paar kurze Worte. Die Fußball WM ist zwar vorbei (ich bin ja soooooooooo stolz auf unsere Jungs! Danke Rudi!) aber in unserer Geschichte muss sie weiter hin eine Rolle spielen. Wer konnte den Ahnen das FF.net so lange nicht ging...? Nun ja ich will keine weiteren Worte verlieren und schließe meine Rede mit einem kräftigen: ES GIBT NUR EIN RUDI VÖLLER!!!!!!!  
  
Die Ultimative, Patentierte Hogwarts-Soap präsentiert:  
  
Gute Ferien, Schlechte Ferien - Teil neun  
  
  
  
Opening:  
  
Harry hat viele Träume  
  
Er weiß genau wohin er will  
  
Immer auf der Suche  
  
Bis er seine Sehnsucht stillt.  
  
Er sieht in sein Herz  
  
Sieht den guten Draco, schlechten Draco  
  
Sein Leben ist voll im Arsch  
  
Durch Liebe und Schmerz  
  
Wird in guten und in schlechten Ferien  
  
Sein Schicksal bestimmt.  
  
*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·.¸¸.*¤*  
  
"Aber als ich vorher oben war, war jemand oben, was kann ich dafür das niemand mehr oben war, als du oben warst..." "Ihr seit jetzt beide still... *argh* das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten!" Snape war aufgesprungen und blickte die beiden Streithähne wütend an. "Sachen packen..." brummte er schließlich Dudley zu. Der sprang, wie von `ner Tarantel gestochen, auf und lief die Treppen hoch. Stumme Blicke folgten ihm. "Er ist der perfekte Arschkriecher..." mußte Draco feststellen. Harry nickte nur beipflichtend. "He, ihr beiden! Wollt ihr nicht auch Sachen packen?" Draco blickte Harry an, welcher nur `ne Augenbraue in die Höhe zog. "Und wieso?" fragte der schwarzhaarige Junge neugierig. Snape verdrehte genervt die Augen. "Wieso wohl? Wir fahren bestimmt nicht zur Prinzessin auf der Erbse... wir fahren nach JAPAN!" "Japan?" wiederholte Draco überrascht. "Ja, Japan!" brummte Snape und setzte sich wieder, um besser den Fernseher sehen zu können. "Und... öhm... was machen wir in JAPAN?" - "Bestimmt nicht Schneewittchen besuchen!" war Snapes Antwort. "UND JETZT GEHT... ich will schließlich Bibi Blocksberg sehen..." Draco und Harry taten wie ihnen gesagt und gingen in das Zimmer, in dem sie die letzte Nacht 'verbracht' hatten. "Was zum Henker wollen wir in Japan?" fragte Harry erneut. "Mensch, Potter... Harry... du enttäuschst mich! Was ist den zur Zeit in Japan?" Harry setzte sich aufs Bett. "Vielleicht ein Sumo Turnier?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich ebenfalls, mit einem gewissen Abstand, aufs Bett. "NEIN!" Zwanzig Minuten später unten im Foyer. Snape saß noch immer vor dem Fernseher und wartete auf die Anderen. "Bibi Blocksberg... die kleine Hexe... kann so manchen wovon ihr träumt.... und sie wird euch immer helfen..." - "Professor Snape?" - "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! -- -Oh - mein - Herz - ..." Snape drehte sich um und vor ihm stand... "Sag mal,... bist du nicht tot?" Cedric grinste breit und nickte schließlich. "So würde ich mich bezeichnen... könnten sie Mr Malfoy bitte ausrichten, das ich ihn später heimsuchen werde? Ich habe da nämlich eine süße Zuckerpuppe Namens Norma Jean (für alle Unwissenden: Marilyn Monroe) kennen gelernt... und sie will mich jetzt auf einen Milch-Shake einladen..." *grins*" Snape sah ihn ungläubig an. "Jahah..... das kann ich machen..." Mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen und einem kleinen Winker verschwand Cedric. "FERTIG!" Dudley kam die Treppe runter gepoltert und landete auf alle vieren vor Snape. Ein bisschen hilflos richtete sich Dudley wieder auf. "Ist Biene Maja schon vorbei?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll und begann freudig zu strahlen als auf einmal `ne Biene auf dem Fernsehbildschirm erschien. "Und diese Biene die ich meine nennt sich MAJAAAAAAAA..." - "AHHHHH, das ertrag ich nicht!" brüllte Draco, der mit dem jungen Gryffindor im Schlepptau, die Treppe runter kam. Dudley verstummte sogleich und blickte die Beiden beleidigt an. "HAT IHR JEMAND EIN TAXI BESTELLT?" rief es plötzlich von draußen. "Ah, das Taxi!" sagte Snape und stellte den Fernseher aus wo drauf hin Dudley den Tränen nahe ist. "Maja...?" wisperte Dudley und starrte den schwarzen Bildschirm an... und brach schließlich in Tränen aus. "Och, Dudley... jetzt beruhig dich! In Japan gibt es ganz viele tolle Zeichentrick Serien... wie Heidi, Peter Pan..." Versuchte Snape ihn zu beruhigen. "Oder Sailor Moon!" ergänzte Harry hilfreich. "Wirklich...?" - "JA!" "HALLO? DAS TAXI IST HIER!" rief die Stimme wieder von draußen. "WIR KOMMEN SCHON!" flötete Snape fröhlich (!) und drückte Dudley die Koffer in die Hand. Mit dem Taxi fuhren sie zum Flughafen. Dort verzauberte(!!) Snape die Frau am Schalter der Hapag Lyod und ergatterte drei günstige Flugtickets nach Japan. "Öhm... Professor Snape?" - "Ja?" Snape machte es sich in der Wartehalle bequem. "Sie haben da nur drei... Flugtickets!" - "Oh, fein!" Snape tätschelte ihm den Kopf. "So ein schlauer Junge bist du, ..." (Draco zu Harry flüsternd: "Wie ein Hund... erbärmlich!") "... du wirst natürlich mit dem Gepäck reisen..." gesagt, getan. Snape zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und verzauberte Dudley in ein Kissen. "So lässt es sich aushalten!" seufzte Snape und lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück mit dem 'Kissen' im Nacken.  
  
Und das könnte in Japan geschehen :  
  
Idee eins: Der Flug verläuft ohne Probleme. Am Flughafen wird Draco jedoch wegen angeblichen Drogen Besitzes verhaftet. Als die anderen drei zur Wache fahren wollen, treffen sie unerwartet auf eine(n) alte(n) Bekannte(n)...  
  
Idee zwei: Während des Fluges gibt es unerwartete Probleme und das Flugzeug stürzt ab. Snape, Dudley, Harry und Draco stranden auf einer (wie sie glauben) unbewohnten Insel... und dann sind auch noch die Zauberstäbe futsch... Idee drei: In Japan angekommen wird Snape sein 'Kissen' geklaut. Doch das stört ihn weniger und er und die beiden übrig gebliebenen gehen erst einmal die Deutsche Mannschaft aufmischen... Idee vier: Das Flugzeug wird entführt und fliegt nicht nach Japan sondern nach ...............! Unseren Freunden ist es egal... sie überwältigen schließlich die Attentäter und werden als Helden gefeiert. Idee fünf: Ihr denkt euch selber was aus und schickt das ganze an : asahi_melina@yahoo.de oder sagt es uns in einer Review. ^-^ © Asahi  
  
Melina: Himmel, viel zu lang!  
  
Asahi: Das ist doch nicht lang.... mit dem Vorspann etc. wird es nun mal ein wenig länger!  
  
Melina: Nun ja... außerdem ist Harry wieder mal viel zu blöd dargestellt!  
  
Asahi: Und? Ich glaube das stört niemanden!  
  
Melina: Doch mich!  
  
Asahi: Dann las den armen Jungen mal aus dem Schrank raus und geb ihm ein Buch zu lesen... meine HP Charakter leben wenigstens Art gerecht!  
  
Melina: Ja so Art gerecht wie... wie... wie... ach las mich doch in ruhe... *grummel*  
  
Asahi: Damit schließen wir unsere Konversation ab. Nächste Woche geht es nicht um Art gerechte Haltung eines HP Charakters sondern um das nette Wörtchen "ernsthaft"... ^-^  
  
Möge Kami-sama mit euch sein... ORO! 


	11. Folge zehn

Halloho meine lieben, lieben Freunde! Das hier ist unsere zehnte Folge, das heißt wir wären/sind jetzt zwei Wochen auf Sendung. Zu diesem Anlass wurde ich von Asahi gezwungen mir ein Gewinnspiel auszudenken.  
  
Folgendes: Unten sind, wie immer, Vorschläge wie es weiter gehen soll. Der jenige, der aber am Gewinnspiel teilnehmen möchte, sollte sich den kreativsten Vorschlag einfallen lassen, wie es weiter gehen sollte.  
  
Der Gewinn. Die jenige Person, die gewinnt, bekommt einen Gastauftritt in unserer nächsten Folge und darf sich einen Prominenten mitbringen (z.B. aus 'Simpsons', oder so) (unter der Vorraussetzung, da ich und Asahi die Person halbwegs kennen) Viel Spaß!  
  
Der Rechtsweg ist ausgeschlossen Gewinner werden schriftlich benachrichtigt Mitglieder und Angehörige von RTH GmbH ist die Teilnahme nicht gestattet. Schlammblütern und Muggeln ist die Teilnahme ebenfalls nicht gestattet.  
  
Ach noch was: Wer Rechtschreibfehler findet, darf sie behalten! ^-^ Mu Man Tai  
  
  
  
Die Ultimative, Patentierte Hogwarts-Soap präsentiert:  
  
Gute Ferien, Schlechte Ferien - Teil zehn  
  
  
  
Opening:  
  
Harry hat viele Träume  
  
Er weiß genau wohin er will  
  
Immer auf der Suche  
  
Bis er seine Sehnsucht stillt.  
  
Er sieht in sein Herz  
  
Sieht den guten Draco, schlechten Draco  
  
Sein Leben ist voll im Arsch  
  
Durch Liebe und Schmerz  
  
Wird in guten und in schlechten Ferien  
  
Sein Schicksal bestimmt.  
  
*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·.¸¸.*¤*  
  
  
  
  
  
Unsere drei bzw. vier Freunde (zur Erinnerung: Dudley ist ein Kissen) fliegen gemächlich im Flugzeug. Was sie nicht wissen: Das Flugzeug fliegt gar nicht nach Japan, sondern nach Hamburg - Germany. Und die Fußball-WM ist schon zu Ende (ist das nicht'n Ding)  
  
Draco diskutiert mit Harry welche Fluglinien zu welchen Haus gehören könnten. "Ach, komm Harry guck dir mal die ganzen Fluglinien an. Lufthansa, British Airways, Hapag Lloyd alles irgendwie blau." "Hauptsache du bist nicht blau!" Harry verdreht die Augen und sieht wieder aus dem Fenster. Er hat, nach langen Kämpfen, den Fensterplatz ergattert.  
  
Derweil unterhält sich Snape mit seiner Nachbarin. "Ernähren sie sich auch makrobiologisch? Ach, man kann heute ja nichts mehr essen... Übrigens, was wollen sie denn in Hamburg?" Snape, der die ganze Zeit nicht gerade bei der Sache war, scheint langsam aufzuwachen. "Hamburg? Was?" "Ja!" seine Nachbarin schaut ihn ein wenig dumm an. "Sie sind doch nicht ins falsche Flugzeug gestiegen? So was gibt es doch heute gar nicht mehr."  
  
Snape lächelt sie beschränkt an und wendet sich dann an Harry und Draco. "Hallo, Jungs? Also, nun ja, wir sitzen glaube ich im falschen Flugzeug, das hier fliegt nach Hamburg und ich habe das unbestätigte Gefühl, das die WM schon vorbei ist." "Nein, das kann nicht sein!" Harry und Draco schauen sich beide blöd an. Dann bricht Harry in Tränen aus. "Aber i-ich will nicht nach D-eutschland, da sind alle böse." "Genau, alle Deutschen sind von Grund auf böse, hast du mal die Simpsons gesehen?" Draco schaut Snape unwirsch an. "Wir können da nicht hin!" "RUHE! Natürlich fahren wir da hin!" Nach einer Weile und viele Tränen, von Seiten Harrys, später, landen die drei (vier) in Hamburg Fuhlsbüttel. Sie steigen aus dem Flugzeug, alle leicht verunsichert und gehen zur Gepäckausgabe. "Eigentlich Harry, haben wir Glück das Dudley ein Kissen ist, sonst hätten er wieder alles vollgekotzt." Snape nimmt das Kissen vom Gebäckband das sich leicht grün verfärbt hat. Er verzaubert es wieder zurück in Dudley, der gleich darauf ohnmächtig wird - speigrün- im Gesicht. "Draco, besorg Dudley einen Schnaps, damit er wieder auf die Beine kommt!" Draco verschwindet und kommt gleich darauf mit einem Schnaps Glas zurück, sie flössen es Dudley ein der nach einer Weile wieder stehen kann. Sie nehmen ihr Gepäck und gehen nach draußen. "Und was machen wir jetzt?"  
  
Idee eins: Die vier kehren gleich wieder um fliegen nach San Fransico/Paris/London/Kambotscha/Mailand/Athen/Rio/New York/Tokio...  
  
Idee zwei: Sie machen Urlaub in Hamburg und besuchen anschließend Schröder im Kanzleramt.  
  
Idee drei: Sie fahren nach Frankreich und sehen sich die Tour de France an. Natürlich wissen sie auch nicht das die schon vorbei ist.  
  
Idee vier: Von Hamburg aus fahren sie per Auto nach Ostsee/Nordsee/Bodensee/München/Köln/Frankfurt/Berlin/Dresden/Fehmarn/Sylt/R ügen/Warner-Brother-MovieWorld/.... oder irgendeine andere Stadt in good old Germany  
  
  
  
So das war Kapitel zehn.  
  
Asahi: *snief* Jetzt sind wir schon zwei Wochen auf Sendung und haben erst 25 Filmpreise bekommen! In was für einer WELT LEBEN WIR HIER EIGENTLICH?????  
  
Melina: In einer Welt in der wir noch frei leben und nicht von der Erbin Slytherins gequält werden.  
  
Asahi: Das trifft vielleicht auf Deutschland zu und einige andere Europäische Länder... Amerika ist jedoch schon unter meiner Gewalt!  
  
Melina: Wenn das so ist warum trittst du dann nicht Bush in the Ass wie es in deinem Lebenslauf steht...?  
  
Asahi: Weil ich A) es schon gemacht habe und B) Bush nur noch den Posten hat um die armen Amerikaner nicht zu verängstigen!  
  
Melina: Mein Abschlusskommentar: Nieder mit Amerika!  
  
Asahi: Was? Du gehörst bestimmt zu den Al Kaidas... STIRB! FINAL FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHHHHHHH...  
  
So Melina ist schon wieder tot... langsam wird's langweilig.  
  
(Melina ausm Hintergrund: Das stimmt nicht! Das ist gemein!) 


	12. Special II

Kurzes Special 2, Kurzes Special 2, Kurzes Special 2...  
  
Das Publikum sitzt auf den üblichen, ungemütlichen Holzstühlen und langweilt sich. Wie immer. Auf der Bühne des Studios B ¼ steht ein GRÜNER und ein ROTER Plüschsessel. Daneben stehen weiter Holzstühle. Das große Deckenlicht geht aus und die Titelmusik von Gute Ferien - Schlechte Ferien wird gespielt.  
  
Harry hat viele Träume  
  
Er weiß genau wohin er will  
  
Immer auf der Suche  
  
Bis er seine Sehnsucht stillt.  
  
Er sieht in sein Herz  
  
Sieht den guten Draco, schlechten Draco  
  
Sein Leben ist voll im Arsch  
  
Durch Liebe und Schmerz  
  
Wird in guten und in schlechten Ferien  
  
Sein Schicksal bestimmt.  
  
Die Türen des Studios gehen auf und Asahi und Melina betreten den Raum.  
  
Asahi: Herzlich Willkommen zur zweiten Special Folge von Gute Ferien - Schlechte Ferien!  
  
Melina: Heute bei uns: Blaue Feder! Sie wird uns von ihrem... `Zusammentreffen` mit Professor Snape erzählen...  
  
Asahi: Elender Hund...  
  
Melina: (wirft Asahi einen unsicheren Blick zu) öhm... ja... Außerdem sind heute wieder die drei Hauptdarsteller der Serie bei uns und heute wird wieder ein Spinner zum Gewinner!  
  
Asahi: Du schaust zuviel Simpsons...  
  
Melina: Ich bin in einem Waisenarium groß geworden...  
  
Asahi: Nun ja... wie schön für dich!  
  
Melina ist kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen und kuschelt sich auf dem ROTEN Sessel zusammen.  
  
Asahi: Die wird heute nicht mehr zu gebrauchen sein! Nun gut... kommen wir zu unserem ersten Gast! Sie ist die Gewinnerin des letzten Gewinnspiels... wieder da aus den Weiten des Paralleluniversums XZG25... HIER IST SAILOR MOON, DIE MONDPRINZESSIN, BLAUE FEDER...  
  
Publikum: YEAH!!!!!!!!!! *klatsch* *pfeif* *freu* Blaue Feder kommt durch den VIP Eingang herein. Ihre 'normale' Bunny Frisur ist hochgesteckt und sie trägt ein Hauch von... nix.  
  
Asahi: Hallo Blaue Feder! Wie geht es dir?  
  
Blaue Feder: Prima! Ich kann mich nicht beschweren...  
  
Asahi: Gut setzen wir uns!  
  
Asahi deutet auf die Bühne, wo Melina immer noch auf ihrem ROTEN Plüschsessel kauert und vor sich hin wimmert. Asahi setzt sich auf ihren GRÜNEN Plüschsessel und deutet Blaue Feder den ungemütlichen Holzstuhl neben ihr an. Zögerlich setzt sich Blaue Feder und schlägt gleich die Beine übereinander.  
  
Asahi: Und... (ihr Auge fängt an zu zucken) ... wie war das Dinner mit SNAPE?  
  
Blaue Feder: Nun ja! Nach dem ich wieder erwacht bin war es... einfach nur Atem beraubend. Wir saßen uns im Kerzenschein gegenüber und haben uns romantische und versaute Sachen ins Ohr geflüstert... *smile*  
  
Asahi: WAS? Das hat er bei mir nie gemacht... *snief*  
  
Blaue Feder: Ja... er hat mir erzählt das eure Beziehung eh nie das Wahre war. Er habe sich immer so .... bedroht gefühlt!  
  
Asahi: (sie ballt die Hand zu einer Faust) Ich habe ihn nicht bedroht!!!! Das ist eine Unterstellung... (Sie springt auf und funkelt böse in die Kamera) NIMM DAS ZURÜCK SNAPE oder ich werde dich schlimmer behandeln als sonst!  
  
Keine Reaktion!  
  
Melina, die derweil wieder aus ihrer '"Ich- bin- in- einem- Waisenarium- groß- geworden"' Trance erwacht ist, drückt Asahi auf ihren Sessel zurück und verabreicht ihr eine große Dosis Valium.  
  
Asahi: Ohhhhhhh.... das - tut - gut-  
  
Melina: Ohhhhhh.... das - war - ein - wenig- viel...  
  
Asahi rutscht von ihrem Sessel runter und knallt unsanft auf dem Boden. Blaue Feder schaut sie skeptisch an.  
  
Blaue Feder: Ist sie Tod?  
  
Melina: (zieht einen Arm von Asahi in die Luft, lässt ihn los und der fällt bewegungslos wieder zu Boden) Kann sein! Aber wie hieß es so schön... Die HEX IST TOT, DIE HEX IST TOT... lalalala  
  
Blaue Feder: Ihr seit ja alle nicht ganz normal! Ich habe wieder ein Date mit Snape... wir wollen heute nach Monaco und danach auf seine Yacht...  
  
Melina: Der hat 'ne Yacht? Er meint bestimmt die Yacht des Senders... Na, das soll der Chef mal mitkriegen!  
  
Blaue Feder: Mir auch egal... solange wir zusammen sind!  
  
Mit verträumten Blick verlässt sie das Studio.  
  
Melina blickt ihr verwirrt nach und schaut dann auf Asahi die immer noch auf dem Boden liegt. Die rote Blutlache bei ihrem Kopf scheint immer größer zuwerden. Sie hockt sich neben Asahi und piekt sie an.  
  
Melina: Hallo? Lebst du noch? Öhm Regie? Bekommen wir einen Sanitäter? Gut, dann machen wir jetzt erst einmal WERBUNG!  
  
// Hey Schatz! Schon mein Urlaubsvideo gesehen? - Nein! Schieb rein... oh Mama schickes Caprihöschen (sie blicken auf den Fernseher)- Morgens gekauft...- und abends wieder weggeschmissen! - Wieso weggeschmissen? Stimme: NEHMEN AUCH SIE UNSER NEUES VERBESSERTES KARIEL!!!/// Bööhhhhhhrks - Hey... ich nehme das gleich wie er er! - Bla bla Welt erobern bla bla so gemein... SCOBY DOO - JETZT IM KINO//  
  
Melina: So da sind wir wieder! Alle Asahi Fans können sich beruhigen! Ihr geht es gut und sie wird in wenigen Minuten wieder bei uns sein! Begrüßen wir doch jetzt erst einmal unsere drei Hauptdarsteller der Serie Gute Ferien - Schlechte Ferien. Hier sind: Draco Malfoy alias Draco Malfoy Harry James Potter alias Harry James Potter Dudley Vernon Dursley alias Dudley Vernon Dursley  
  
Das Publikum verfällt in hysterisches Gekreische. Vereinzelt kippen junge Mädchen um und werden von Security Leuten aus der Menge gezogen. Natürlich gibt es auch wieder Schilder mit Aufschriften wie : 'Dudley! Dein Kind braucht dich!' oder 'Du bist mein ein und alles... Harry!' Cool und lässig wie unsere drei sind kommen sie ins Studio gelaufen. Draco nimmt Asahis freien Sessel und die beiden anderen setzen sich auf die unbequemen Holzstühle.  
  
Melina: Hallo! Wie geht es euch...  
  
Doch bevor einer antworten kann geht wieder der Hintereingang des Studios auf und Asahi steckt verunsichert den Kopf raus. Sie hat einen Verband um den Kopf und sieht ziemlich verloren aus.  
  
Melina: Asahi?  
  
Sie blickt Asahi an, die verunsichert nach links und recht schaut und dann auf sich deutet und fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zieht. Melina nickt. Ein bisschen ungeschickt tappst sie auf die Bühne und entschließt sich dann neben Harry Platz zunehmen welcher daraufhin erschrocken hochspringt. Asahi blickt ihn fragend an.  
  
Asahi: Ist was?  
  
Harry: Du... DU.  
  
Draco : Seit wann setzt sie sich neben einen Gryffindor?  
  
Melina: Gute Frage?! Alles klar bei dir, Asahi?  
  
Asahi: Meinen Sie mich? Wer sind sie überhaupt und was mache ich hier?  
  
Melina: (zieht ebenfalls 'ne Augenbraue in die Höhe) Ich bin's Melina! Alte Saufkumpanin aus Hogwarts, du hast doch schon mehrmals versucht mich umzubringen...  
  
Asahi: WAS HABE ICH? Das tut mir aber leid... *heul*  
  
Melina: Und wie heißt du?  
  
Asahi: Ich? Ich bin (zieht ein komisches Gebilde aus der Tasche) MACHT DER JUPITER NEBEL... MACHT AUF! *wusch*wah* (Asahi verwandelt sich in Sailor Jupiter (sie bindet sich 'ne lila Schleife um und steckt sich 'ne Antenne auf den Kopf) ICH BIN SAILOR JUPITER UND WERDE DICH IM NAMEN DES... öhm... JUPITERS BESTRAFEN!  
  
Melina: *argh* Ordner! Führt sie ab! Steckt sie in den Neutralisator... sie wurde bestimmt geblitz-dingst...  
  
Asahi: (Asahi springt von ihrem Stuhl auf... ihre Augen drehen sich) OH! Schaut mich an! Ich mach die Menschen glücklich! Ich bin die große Glücklichmacherin aus dem Glückskindland und wohn' im Lebkuchenhaus in der Gummibärengasse... (Sie knallt mit dem Kopf gegen die nächst gelegene Wand und geht bewusstlos zu Boden)  
  
Melina: (entnervt) SANITÄTER! So, wir kommen jetzt zu unserem Gewinnspiel!  
  
Harry: Und... öhm... was ist mit uns?  
  
Melina: WOLLT IHR ETWA NOCH WAS SAGEN? *brüll*  
  
Alle drei schütteln eingeschüchtert ihre Köpfe.  
  
Melina: GUT! Eigentlich war ja wieder eine große Ziehung geplant aber da Asahi scheinbar durchgedreht ist... fällt das flach!  
  
Melina zieht aus dem Nichts einen Goldenen Umschlag und reicht ihn Harry.  
  
Melina: Bitte Harry! Verkünde die oder den Gewinner! (Trommelwirbel)  
  
Harry hat ziemlich Probleme damit den Umschlag zu öffnen. Er zerrt und zieht, doch nichts bewegt sich... Draco blickt entnervt zu ihm rüber und reißt ihm kurzerhand den Umschlag aus der Hand, öffnet ihn und reicht ihn Harry zurück. Der schaut ihn verunsichert an...  
  
Harry: Danke... gut kommen wir jetzt zur Gewinnerin.... ES IST... FRODO!!!!!!!  
  
Melina: Öhm... ist das nicht ein Kerl? Zeig mal her... (sie reißt Harry den Umschlag aus der Hand) Mensch Trottelchen! Die Gewinnerin ist BERUTHIEL und sie bringt Frodo mit! Wir werden ihr noch heute eine Eule schicken mit der Gewinnbenachrichtigung!!! Und das war's auch heute schon wieder! Freuen sie sich auf die nächste Folge Gute Ferien Schlechte Ferien...  
  
Die Abspann Musik geht an und das Publikum fängt an zu Klatschen. Wie aufs Stichwort kommt Asahi in die Halle gestürmt. Sie zieht einen bewusstlosen Sanitäter hinter sich her und hält ein Mikrofon in der Hand...  
  
Asahi: Dankeschön und auf Wiedersehen...  
  
Melina: Stopft ihr die FRE*piep*  
  
Asahi: Und heißt es Bühne frei dann sind sie mit dabei... die Show muss weiter gehen auf wiedersehen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*************************************************************************** Währenddessen im tiefsten Urwald Brasiliens. Eine junge Frau in gelber Kutte steht vor einem ganzen Stamm Urwaldbewohner und hält ein Harry Potter Buch in der Hand. Beruthiel: "Hau! Ich komme in Frieden!" Die Ureinwohner schauen sich fragend an. Einer von ihnen kommt ein schritt auf sie zu und schüttelt den Kopf. Beruthiel: "Öhm... hello! I come in peace!" Die Ureinwohner schauen sich wieder fragend an und grinsen dann auf einmal. Beruthiel bekommt es mit der angst zu tun und weicht vorsichtshalber schon mal ein Schritt zurück. Der Anführer sagt auf einmal: "I know... I know.... I be looking for freedom! I be looking." Beruthiel: "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Laut schreiend rennt sie davon. ***************************************************************************  
  
Und zu guter letzt kommt noch ein kleines, süßes Drabble:  
  
Harry und Draco. Zusammen in einem Raum. Komische Geräusche liegen in der Luft. "Ich mach dich fertig!" sagt der schwarzhaarige Junge und wischt sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. "Ha!" Draco lachte auf. "Das glaubst auch nur du, Potter! Hier nimm das..." Noch mehr komische Geräusche. "Nein... Mist!" flucht der Gryffindor. "Aber jetzt!" Jetzt musste Draco überlegen. Er sitzt in der Klemme. Das wusste er genau. Sollte er jetzt eine Gerade schlagen oder doch lieber einen rechten Hacken? Doch da war es schon zu spät. Harry holte zum Schlag aus und... "Nein! Ich habe Verloren! Der Joystick ist bestimmt kaputt!"  
  
© ElFi-Networks 


	13. Folge elf

@ Blaue Feder: Einen Deal? Ich leih dir Draco und du leihst mir Snape? Bekommt der überhaupt noch einen hoch? (Nein das sollte jetzt überhört werden...*_*) Warum Melina eigentlich immer überlebt, frag ich mich auch...?! Ist schon komisch... vielleicht ist sie ein Stehaufmännchen. Aber wenn es um die Weltherrschaft geht verstehe ich keinen Spaß... Das ist meine!!!!!! Wuahahahaha Was habt ihr denn bitte mit der Yacht gemacht, dass sie so schrot ist? Schon gut, schon gut, ich will es gar nicht wissen...  
  
Die Ultimative, Patentierte Hogwarts-Soap präsentiert:  
  
Gute Ferien, Schlechte Ferien - Teil elf  
  
  
  
Opening:  
  
Harry hat viele Träume  
  
Er weiß genau wohin er will  
  
Immer auf der Suche  
  
Bis er seine Sehnsucht stillt.  
  
Er sieht in sein Herz  
  
Sieht den guten Draco, schlechten Draco  
  
Sein Leben ist voll im Arsch  
  
Durch Liebe und Schmerz  
  
Wird in guten und in schlechten Ferien  
  
Sein Schicksal bestimmt.  
  
*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·.¸¸.*¤*  
  
  
  
"Was wir jetzt machen?" Die vier blickten sich fragend an. "Hunger!" sagte Dudley und rieb sich seinen dicken Bauch. "Ich bin dafür, dass wir uns erst mal einen Platz zum Übernachten suchen." schlug Draco vor. Snape lief rot an. "He, he." - "Professor? Ist alles in Ordnung? Sie sind so... rot!" Snape hörte Harry jedoch nicht. (Dudley: "Hunger!") "He, he..." Draco holte mit seiner Tasche zum Schlag aus und: "AHHH.. Tickst du nicht ganz richtig? Das gibt 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!" Harry blickte ihn empört an. "WAS? Aber ich war es nicht..." Doch mit Snape schien gerade nicht gut zu diskutieren zu sein. (Dudley: "He, Hunger!") "Ich weiß wo wir hingehen können." Sagte Snape und lief noch röter an.  
  
"Ah ja..." murmelte Draco. "Und das wäre wo?" - "Habt ihr schon mal was von der Reeperbahn gehört?" (Dudley: "He, gibt's da REH Braten?") Harry und Draco schüttelten den Kopf. "Hab ich's mir gedacht... dann lasst euch überraschen!"  
  
So machten sich die drei Zauberer und der hungrige Muggel auf den Weg zur Hamburger Reeperbahn. Vor einem zwielichtigen Laden blieben sie stehen. Die Kleinen schauten den ziemlich aufgeregten Professor verwundert an.  
  
Währendessen in der Bar: "Frodo? Warum läuft unser Geschäft so schlecht?" Frodo steht auf einer Bühne und tanzt halb angezogen (eher ausgezogen) an einer silbernen Stange. "Es reicht Frodo... komm runter!" Beruthiel zieht den kleinen Hobbit am Arm von der Bühne. "Wir brauchen einen Trottel der mindestens drei Köpfe größer ist als du." - "Aber... ich dachte ich mache meinen Job gut..." jammerte der kleine Hobbit und bediente sich an der Bar. "Auch 'nen Brandy?" Beruthiel schüttelte den Kopf. "So geht das einfach nicht mehr weiter... wir brauchen dringend Frisch Fleisch!" Just in dem Moment betreten die vier Engländer die Bar. Snape schaut sich erfreut um, als ob er irgend etwas suche und dann sah er ihn: "FRODO!" Frodo blickt auf und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. "SEVIE?!" Wie aus einem schlechten Film sprangen sich die Beiden in die Arme und drehten sich im Kreis. Die vier anderen schwiegen. "Ich habe dich so vermisst Sev... warum hast du mich im Auenland nicht besucht?" fragte Frodo und hielt Snape fest umklammert. "Ich... ich hatte doch keine Zeit." Frodo lächelte und gab dem ansonst bösen Zaubertranklehrer einen Kuss auf den Mund und flüsterte dann: " Jetzt bist du ja da... wie hast du mich nur gefunden?" - "Sam... er hat mir geschrieben!" Flüsterte Snape zurück und erwiderte den Kuss des jungen Hobbits. Beruthiel seufzte. Ihr wurde das zu bunt. Sie sprang von ihrem Platz auf und zog Frodo von seinem Geliebten. "So geht da nicht!" beschwerte sie sich. "Entweder ich bekomme mein Geld, oder dein Freund muss auch strippen!" Ihr Blick viel zu Harry, Draco und Dudley die ein wenig verunsichert am Eingang standen. "Und die drei auch!" Snape zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Entschuldigen sie, meine Liebe... aber der Dicke soll auch strippen? Ist ja abartig..." Snape schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. "Gut, Mr. Fetthaar." - "He Moment." - "Dann strippen Sie, der Blonde und der Kleine mit der komischen Narbe auf der Stirn... und Frodo natürlich.. auch wenn der kein Geld einbringt. Aber der kann kochen..." Beruthiel blickte Frodo verträumt an. "Ach... wenn sein Bestes Stück nicht so... klein wäre!" seufzend verließ Beruthiel die Bar. Fünf Minuten später stand sie wieder vor ihnen und hielt ihnen Kostüme hin. "So, Mr. Fetthaar." - "Snape! Mein Name ist Professor Snape!" - "Wie auch immer... sie treten als Hase auf!" Beruthiel reichte ihm ein Rosahasenkostüm. "Moment! Wer hat gesagt das ich da mit mache?" - "ICH... sonst wird ihr kleiner Freund an Sauron verfüttert!" Frodo blickte Snape mit seinem typischen Hundeblick an. "Okay..." Derweil versuchten sich Harry, Draco und Dudley aus der Bar zu schleichen. "Ich hätte doch vorher wissen müssen, dass es dumm ist Professor Snape zu folgen." sagte Harry und die beiden anderen nicken zustimmend. Auf einmal ertönte von Weiten Beruthiels Stimme: "HALTET SIE AUF! SIE DÜRFEN NICHT ENTKOMMEN!" Harry, Draco und Dudley fingen an zu laufen...  
  
Lauf, lauf Draco lauf, dann kommst du heil wieder raus. ^-^ Und so könnte es nächste Woche weiter gehen.  
  
Idee eins: Harry, Draco und Dudley werden geschnappt. Während Harry und Draco, als Sailor Krieger verkleidet, strippen dürfen, kümmert sich Dudley in einem Amor Kostüm um die Gäste. Snape, als Rosapuschelhase, brennt mit seinem kleinen Hobbit durch und Beruthiel jagt darauf hin das Geschäft in die Luft und nimmt die Verfolgung der beiden auf. Idee zwei: Die drei werden geschnappt, weigern sich jedoch zu arbeiten und werden in ein Kinderarbeitslager nach Kambodscha verfrachtet, wo sie Gucci Brieftaschen nähen sollen. Snape jedoch arbeitet und erfreut sich ständig wachsender Beliebtheit und gründet schon bald sein eigenes Mode Label: Think Pink, too. Idee drei: Unsere drei Helden entkommen in einer harten Schlacht (in der sich wahlweise Raustellen kann das sie "Engel der Liebe" (Wedding Peach) oder Saiyajins (Dragonball Z) oder etwas ganz anderes sind) und flüchten nach XXX und treffen dort auf XXX. Idee vier: Harry, Draco und Dudley entkommen und geraten dabei in ein Wurmloch das sie in die Zukunft zieht. Was sie dort sehen finden sie gar nicht mal so übel... (Bis auf Dudley vielleicht!) Idee fünf: Hier seit ihr gefragt. Denkt euch selbst was aus und schickt das ganze an : asahi_melina@yahoo.de oder schreibt es uns in einer Review. Wir Danken!  
  
  
  
Asahi: Einen Abschluss Kommentar erspar ich euch heute!  
  
Melina, Draco, Harry, Snape, Dudley: JUHU!!!!!!!  
  
Asahi: *funkel* Habt ihr was gesagt?  
  
Alle fünf: Nööö!  
  
Asahi: Gut! (geht ab)  
  
Snape: YAEH!!!!! Ich hab hier Sekt! Last uns anstoßen!  
  
Melina: Zur Feier des Tages lad' ich euch zum essen ein! (Ich würde nie jemanden zum Essen einladen, nicht in meiner gegenwärtigen Situation)  
  
Harry: He, he! Das lassen wir uns nicht zweimal sagen!  
  
Dudley: Mhhhhhhhh.... Sakriköstlich!  
  
Draco: Ist das ein schönes Gefühl... verschont von diesen Weisen Worten!  
  
(gehen ab!)  
  
(Asahi in ihrer Umkleidekabine.)  
  
Asahi: Irgendwie habe ich das doofe Gefühl das hier irgendjemand grad 'ne Menge Spaß hat und ich nicht... noch nicht... wo sind meine Briefmarken?  
  
© Elfi-networks 


	14. Folge zwoelf

A/N: @ Samantha Black: Also ich hab die Idee eigentlich jemand anderem geklaut und in der Variante hat Vegeta ein Hasen Kostüm an. (PV hat mal wieder die besten Ideen!)  
  
@ Edith: Jo! Bei jedem Special! (und wenn wir unsere hundert Reviews voll haben!)  
  
@ Blaue Feder: Ah ja... ^-^ Und wie geht es Sevie jetzt nach so einem Ausflug? Mhhhhh... Bonnen... *sabber* Sakriköstlich... Bäh... Tintenfisch! (Melina im Hintergrund: DU Flipper Mörder, du! - Asahi: Oh sorry...*jammer* - Melina: Weichei! Stirb! - Asahi: *springzurseite* Nicht mit mir denn ich bin..: SAILOR HUHN ( miese geklaut!))  
  
@ alle: Wir danken für die vielen lieben (und bösen...) Reviews zu unserem letzten Kapitel... eigentlich war es ja meines.... meines ganz alleine und Melina mochte es nicht einmal... doch ich habe dafür ganz viele Reviews bekommen... ich bin ja so toll... *durchdreh* SEIT GEWARNT: DAS KAPITEL HAT MELINA WIEDER GESCHRIEBEN... um euch dran zu erinnern... wir wechseln uns immer ab... ^_^ Und nun genug der schönen Worte... Let's start!  
  
Die Ultimative, Patentierte Hogwarts-Soap präsentiert:  
  
Gute Ferien, Schlechte Ferien - Teil zwölf  
  
  
  
Opening:  
  
Harry hat viele Träume  
  
Er weiß genau wohin er will  
  
Immer auf der Suche  
  
Bis er seine Sehnsucht stillt.  
  
Er sieht in sein Herz  
  
Sieht den guten Draco, schlechten Draco  
  
Sein Leben ist voll im Arsch  
  
Durch Liebe und Schmerz  
  
Wird in guten und in schlechten Ferien  
  
Sein Schicksal bestimmt.  
  
*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·.¸¸.*¤*  
  
  
  
Auf der Reeperbahn: Viele zweifelhafte Lokale mit Black Jack, Nutten und Russenmafia. Doch in einem dieser Läden geht es schlimmer zu als in den anderen - Kinderarbeit! In einem solchen Lokal, nachts arbeiten... wenn das, das Jugendamt mitbekommt... Der arme Harry, Draco und Dudley wollten entkommen, doch sie wurden aufgehalten, in dem sie sich nicht einigen konnten wo sie hinlaufen könnten. Völlig orientierungslos wurden sie schließlich am Hafen entdeckt, als sie sich einschiffen wollten, um zurück nach England zukommen. So wurden sie erbarmungslos zurück gezehrt und wurden dazu genötigt nachts die Gäste zu unterhalten. "Warum tust du uns das an?" fragte Harry verzweifelt und begutachtete sein Kostüm. "Das Geschäft läuft nicht mehr gut, auch wir bekommen die Wirtschaftsflaute zu spüren, deshalb muß ich zu etwas unorthodoxen Mitteln greifen." Sagte Beruthiel mit zuckersüßem Lächeln. Sie wendete sich Dudley zu und drückte ihn ein Amor Kostüm in die Hand, inklusive Pfeil und Bogen auf dem Rücken, Snape bekam ein rosa Hasen Kostüm (wie war das mit Film Szenen?), ihm schien es jedoch nicht viel auszumachen, solange er mit seinem Lieblingshobbit zusammen war. "So, jetzt habt ihr noch ein bißchen frei, aber heute abend um sechs steht ihr hier wieder auf der Matte und versucht gar nicht erst davonzulaufen, ihr kennt euch hier nicht aus. Ergo: finde ich euch sowieso wieder." Draco und Harry liefen panisch davon, Dudley stolperte in eine andere Richtung und Snape ging mit Frodo in eines der oberen Zimmer.  
  
Um sechs standen dann alle wieder im Lokal und probierten ihre Kostüme an. Dudley in kurzem Röckchen, Sandalen, nacktem Oberkörper und Pfeil und Bogen auf dem Rücken, dazu noch eine passende blonde Lockenperücke, Snape im rosa Hasenkostüm und Hasenohren auf dem Kopf, natürlich passend zum Kostüm, auch Harry und Draco sahen nicht minder dumm aus. Eigentlich hätten alle besser in eine Schwulenbar gepasst und Snape und Frodo sahen auch so aus als würden sie ihre Zeit dort lieber verbringen. Alle vier betrachteten sich im Spiegel, bei dessen Anblick Dudley fast in Tränen ausbrach und begann nach seiner Mutter zu rufen, um ihm aus diesen Alptraum aufzuwecken. Beruthiel betrat den Raum und begutachtete alle kurz, sie sah zum weinenden Dudley und gab ihm Anweisungen was er am Abend zu tun haben würde: "Du kümmerst dich um die Gäste, die werden auf jemanden wie dich stehen und wenn jemand dich bittet ihn auf ein Zimmer zu begleiten, dann darfst du diese Einladung gerne annehmen. Sie kümmern sich um die Bar." sie zeigte auf Snape "Und ihr beide." sie drehte sich zu Harry und Draco: "werdet die Gäste unterhalten." "Und... und wie genau soll das aussehen?" fragte Harry unsicher. "Nun ja,... ihr werdet strippen..." "WAS?" Draco und Harry sahen sich geschockt an. "Das machen wir nicht!" Doch die beiden waren bald einverstanden nach dem ihnen Schläge, Essensentzug und ähnliches angedroht wurden war.  
  
So stand um halb eins nachts Harry alleine auf der Bühne (Draco sollte erst später drankommen, denn das Publikum steht mehr auf blond, so Beruthiel) Die Gäste sahen skeptisch auf das Kostüm, dann auf Harrys Narbe und blieben schließlich bei seinen unordentlich Haaren hängen. Harry stand einen Augenblick bewegungslos da, bis er Beruthiels Geste sah, er solle endlich anfangen.  
  
Frodo stand vor der Bar und beobachtete ihn "Das ist ja wohl das Peinlichste was ich je gesehen habe..." Snape, in seinem Hasen Kostüm, stand hinter der Bar und bediente die Gäste. Er sah wie Harry mit ungeschickten-aufreizenden Bewegungen zum Bühnenrand ging und sich mit kreisenden Hüften langsam im Kreis drehte. Er blieb stehen und schubste das Kostüm langsam von der einen Schulter, dann von der anderen und ließ es langsam zu Boden gleiten, er hob es auf und warf es ins Publikum, wo es unter Johlen aufgefangen wurde. Unter dem ersten Kostüm trug er ein zweites und ein drittes, bis er schließlich nur noch in mehr ober weniger Unterwäsche auf der Bühne stand. Dann wurde es ihm offenbar zuviel und er floh nach draußen. Das Publikum begann zu buhen, wurde jedoch wieder still, als Draco die Bühne betrat, er ging ohne große Umschweife ins Publikum, und setzte sich einem Gast breitbeinig auf dem Schoß. Er begann ihn aufreizend anzulächeln und legte ihm die Arme um den Nacken. Dem Gast schien es zu gefallen, er erntete eifersüchtige Blicke der anderen und er begann Draco zu befummeln, der so tat als ob es ihm gefiel. Nach einer Weile stand er auf und begann auf dem Tisch zu tanzen, zahlreiche Gäste begannen ihm Euro Noten ins Kostüm zu stecken.  
  
Kurz darauf war ein Scheppern zu hören. Dudley in seinem Amorkostüm hatte ein Tablett mit Biergläsern fallen lassen und es einem Gast über die Hose gekippt, das war vermutlich passiert, weil er Draco zu genau beobachtet hatte. Der Gast sprang wütend auf und schlug Dudley ins Gesicht, andere Gäste mischten sich ein und sofort war eine wilde Schlägerei in Gange. Draco sprang vom Tisch lief hinter die Bühne, um dort auf Harry zu treffen, der noch immer, mit hochrotem Kopf, auf einer Kiste saß. "Laß uns hier verschwinden." Er zog Harry hinter sich her, die beiden warfen sich Jacken über und flohen hinaus in die Finsternis. Dort trafen sie auf Snape mit Frodo im Arm. "Wir wollen in die Niederlande..." sagte Snape und wurde, und man sah es trotz der Dunkelheit, rot "... da wird unsere Liebe anerkannt, wir wollen dort heiraten!" "Glückwunsch!" fiel Draco noch ein, dann liefen er und Harry davon. In der Bar selbst ebbte die Schlägerei ab. Nach und nach verließen die Gäste die Bar, doch das Mobilar war völlig zerstört und es hätte doch einiges Geld gekostet es zu renovieren. Beruthiel saß auf einem noch heilen Stuhl und weinte. "Alles ist hin! Meine schöne Bar. Frodo ist fort und die anderen Idioten auch" Dudley klopfte ihr tröstend auf die Schulter. Auch er sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus mit blauem Auge und zerfetzter Kleidung. "Nein, ich weiß!" sie sah sich um, verschwand kurz aus dem Raum und kam mit einem Kanister Benzin wieder. "Ich bin gut versichert..." Sie verteilte das Benzin, schickte Dudley hinaus und zündete die Bar an, ein paar Minuten später standen sie vor dem brennenden Lokal, das die Feuerwehr verzweifelt zu löschen versuchte. Harry und Draco liefen mal wieder zum Hafen, sie wollten so bald als möglich ein Schiff nach Hause nehmen, sie bogen um eine Ecke und Harry hielt Draco am Ärmel fest: "Nein, wir können nicht heim, wir haben keine Pässe. Die lassen uns so doch gar nicht an Deck." Draco dachte kurz nach und nickte: "Ja, das stimmt, aber... wie kommen wir denn dann nach Hause?"  
  
Ja, wie kommen die beiden nach Hause?  
  
Und so geht es weiter (oder auch nicht)  
  
Erste Idee: Die beiden schmuggeln sich ins Schiff, bevor sie merken das, das Schiff nicht nach England fährt, so klauen sie sich ein Rettungsboot und versuchen so nach Hause zu rudern  
  
Zweite Idee: Sie besorgen sich am Hauptbahnhof gefälschte Pässe, so das sie nun 'offiziell' 18 sind, und damit praktisch unabhängig  
  
Dritte Idee: Den beiden gelingt es Snape und Frodo noch zu erwischen, die beiden kommen mit zur Hochzeit, sind Trauzeugen und verleben die nächsten Ferientage in den Niederlanden.  
  
Vierte Idee: Die beiden bekommen Besuch von Dumbledore, der ihnen ein einmonatiges 'Real-Life-Praktikum' vorschlägt. Die beiden sollen als Muggel leben und deren Gewohnheiten erlernen.  
  
Fünfte Idee: Die beiden überlegen sich es anders da beide so entrüstet sind über die Innere Sicherheit in Hamburg, das sie prompt ihre eigene Partei gründen. Sie klauen das 'Guido-Mobil' und tingeln damit durch die Lande. In der Hoffnung am 22. Sept. in den Bundestag einziehen zu können.  
  
Sechste Idee: Ihr denkt euch selber was aus und schickt das ganze zusammen mit einer tausend Dollar Note oder einem selber gebastelten Nobelpreis an asahi_melina@yahoo.de Briefbomben oder Antraxerreger werden postwendend zurück geschickt. Ach und wer Rechtschreibfehler findet, der darf sie behalten. 


	15. Folge dreizehn

A/N: Dieses mal wart ihr alle ziemlich faul... schämt euch! ^-^ Na los haut in die tasten... Ach und noch was. Wer unsere Politiker mag und sie schätzt der sollte das nächste Kapitel lieber nicht lesen. (Und Leute die was gegen Yaoi (Slash) haben.)  
  
Die Ultimative, Patentierte Hogwarts-Soap präsentiert:  
  
Gute Ferien, Schlechte Ferien - Teil dreizehn  
  
  
  
Opening:  
  
Harry hat viele Träume  
  
Er weiß genau wohin er will  
  
Immer auf der Suche  
  
Bis er seine Sehnsucht stillt.  
  
Er sieht in sein Herz  
  
Sieht den guten Draco, schlechten Draco  
  
Sein Leben ist voll im Arsch  
  
Durch Liebe und Schmerz  
  
Wird in guten und in schlechten Ferien  
  
Sein Schicksal bestimmt.  
  
*¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·.¸¸.*¤*  
  
  
  
"Ja, das stimmt, aber... wie kommen wir denn dann nach Hause?"  
  
Harry und Draco blickten sich nachdenklich an. "Egal!" meinte Harry plötzlich. "Wir versuchen trotzdem aufs Schiff zu kommen." Draco nickte und zusammen schlichen sie sich zum Pier 17, wo ein Schiff Namens Titanic lag. "Ich glaube, wir nehmen lieber ein anderes." sagte Draco und zog der schwarzhaarigen Jungen weiter mit sich. An Pier 12 lag ein Luxusliner Namens Aida. Harry hüpfte aufgeregt von einem Bein aufs andere. "Das ist cool! Das nehmen wir!" gesagt getan. Wie zwei Räuber in dunkelster Nacht, schlichen sich die beiden aufs Schiff. An jeder Ecke hatten sie Angst entdeckt zu werden, doch die Stewarts grüßten sie immer nur freundlich.  
  
Später saßen die beiden an der Bar. "Es ist irgendwie deprimierend." - "Was meinst du Harry?" fragte Draco. "Nun schau dir das an. Die Deutschen wählen bald und alle sprechen von Steuern, Terror und 18 %. Doch was ist mit der Inneren Sicherheit?" erklärte Harry fachmännisch. "Stimmt schon irgendwie! Doch was wollen wir dagegen machen?" fragte Draco gelangweilt und bestellte sich an der Bar einen Lady Killer. (Barmann: "He, bist du denn schon 18?" - "Klar!" - "Okay!") Harry sprang auf die Beine und schmiss die Bild Zeitung, die er in der Hand hielt, durch die Luft. "WIR GRÜNDEN UNSERE EIGENE PARTEI!" - "Ui... Toll!" Draco musterte vergnügt das Sonnenschrimchen in seinem Drink. "Unsere Partei heißt. die HPP!" Draco nimmt einen Schluck aus seinem Glas und stellt es vor sich ab. "Und was heißt das?" - "Es heißt die `Harry- Potter- Partei´" erklärte Harry stolz und seine Augen funkelten komisch.  
  
"W..as?" Draco hatte sich vor Schreck an seinem Drink verschluckt. "Warum muss sie nach dir heißen?" Draco war ziemlich wütend. "Weil ich a) die Idee hatte, b) der Schlauere von uns beiden bin, ich C) Voldemort schon ein paar mal besiegt habe, ich d) der Junge, der lebt bin und e) ich viel schöner bin als du! Ende der Diskussion!" Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaut den blonden Jungen siegessicher an. "Sei nicht so überheblich, Potter. Jetzt hast du es dir wieder mit mir verdorben!" sagte Draco patzig. "Ich gründe meine eigenen Partei!" Harry grinste. "Und wie soll die heißen? PFD? Partei für Doofe? Hahahaha" - "Der war sehr flach der Witz, Potter. Nein ich gründe die AHPP und meine Ziele sind 51%, also die Absolute Mehrheit, und eine Steuersenkung!" - "Und was heißt AHPP?" Jetzt war es Draco der dreckig grinste. "Das mein Bester, ist die `Anti- Harry- Potter- Partei´." Harry blickte ihn beleidigt an. "Das war fies!" - "Nein das ist es. Wo ist jetzt deine Zeitung... ah da steht es... der Typ von der FDP, Guido Westerwelle, ist mit dem Guidomobil unterwegs und zur Zeit in Hamburg. Prima das passt ja wie die Faust aufs Auge."  
  
Die beiden Helden verließen das Schiff und machten sich auf den Weg in die Hamburger Innenstadt, zum Rathausplatz, wo am nächsten morgen der FDP Politiker mit seinem Mobil auftauchen würde. Wie die Jäger legten sich die beiden auf die Lauer. Sie warteten und warteten und warteten bis zum nächsten Morgen und da kam der Guido mit seinem Guido Mobil. Wie zwei kleine, müde Indianer schlichen sich die beiden an das Mobil und lauschten. "Danke Guido, dass du uns mit nach Hamburg genommen hast und das ich in deinem Bett schlafen durfte." - "Gern geschehen Ede." - "Ach Guido, du sollst mich doch nicht so nennen. Was wird denn der Gerhard dazu sagen?" - "Ach, mach dir keine Sorgen. Gerhard und Joschka schlafen noch... och komm her mein baldiger Kanzler und las dich knuddeln." - "Ach, Guido..." Harry drehte sich zu Draco und grinste ihn an. Mit verstellter Stimme sagte er: "Ich bin schwul und das ist auch gut so." Beide konnten sich vor lachen nicht mehr halten und prusteten laut los.  
  
Das hätten sie nicht tun sollen, denn die übereifrigen Bodyguards griffen sie auf. "Wahs mahcht ihr hier? Francais, wihr bringen sie zu Ghuido!" sprach der Bodyguard mit tuntiger Stimme und die beiden mussten wieder los lachen. "He, whas ist darahn so witzig?" - "Nichts!"  
  
"Ihr habt also gelauscht?" fragte Guido und blickte die beiden wütend an. Ede Stoiber stand neben ihn. Gerhard und Joschka lagen noch im Bett des Guido Mobils. Harry blickte den FDP Mann mit seinen Hundeaugen an. "Es tut uns leid. Wir sind Jungpolitiker und wollten nur was von einem politischen Genie wie ihnen lernen... es tut mir leid!" Harry stupst Draco an. "Ja genau!"  
  
Guido, so doof wie er ist, lächelt die beiden freundlich an. "Ach... wenn das so ist. Ich wecke jetzt mal Gerhard und Joschka. Ihr könnt euch so lange das Guido Mobil anschauen... aber nichts anfassen!" Harry und Draco wechselten vielsagende Blicke. "Kannst du einen Truck fahren, Draco?" - "Noch nicht!" Die beiden schleichen sich zum Führerhaus des Trucks und brachen die Tür auf. "Ich glaube wenn Hermine das mit kriegt kann ich mir erst einmal 'ne mega Standpauke anhören!" - "Das glaube ich auch... wo ist denn nur der... ahhhhhh!" Unter der Sonnenblende fand Draco den Schlüssel.  
  
"So das kommt da rein und umdrehen... vorglühen... und starten!" KUFHKUFFÖIZDSAÖGZI. Das Guido Mobil brummte und knatterte, doch es setze sich in Bewegung.  
  
"So, und die Nächste rechts! Dann sind wir auf der A7! Und wohin dann?" fragte Harry und legte den Stadtplan weg.  
  
Ja wohin wird es dann gehen?  
  
Idee eins: Sie fahren nach Berlin und stürmen das Kanzleramt. Dort tragen sie sich ins Parteibuch ein und malen neue Wahlkarten. Ob sie nun auch gewählt werden? Sie müssen natürlich auch noch Wahlwerbung machen!  
  
Idee zwei: Sie fahren ein paar Großstädte ab und machen Wahlwerbung doch nach der Zeit wird ihnen langweilig und sie klauen dem amerikanischen Präsidenten die Air Force One und fliegen nach ................. .  
  
Idee drei: Sie werden auf der A7 von Hunderten von Polizisten aufgehalten und werden ins Gefängnis geworfen. Dort treffen sie auf Voldemort der schlecht gelaunt in der Einzelzelle sitzt...  
  
Idee vier: Gerhard und Joschka sitzen noch immer hinten im Guidomobil und zittern vor Angst wie Espenlaub. Als Harry und Draco merken, dass sie die zwei wichtigsten Leuten Deutschlands entführt haben, wenden sie sich hilfesuchend an Dumbledore der sie in ein Zeugenschutzprogramm steckt.  
  
Idee fünf: Ihr denkt euch selber was aus und schickt das ganze zusammen mit einer tausend Dollar Note oder einem selber gebastelten Nobelpreis an asahi_melina@yahoo.de . Briefbomben oder Antraxerreger werden postwendend zurück geschickt. Ach und wer Rechtschreibfehler findet, der darf sie behalten. 


	16. Folge vierzehn

A/N: Ihr ward auch schon mal fleißiger am schreiben... egal! Solange Me-chan und A-chan spaß am schreiben haben geht es weiter. (Wir sind bei der Interaktiven immer noch am „streiten" welche Idee wir jetzt entgültig nehmen... ich wird mich morgen mal (nach der Wahl) an PC setzten und was schreiben.. he,he. ACH JA : WÄHLT DIE **AHPP**! (Todesser an die Macht! Die Erbin Slytherins wird euch führen! Wuahahaha) Gomen nasai Me-chan!

****

****

**Die Ultimative, Patentierte Hogwarts-Soap präsentiert:  
  
Gute Ferien, Schlechte Ferien - Teil vierzehn  
**  
  
**Opening**:  
  
_Harry hat viele Träume  
Er weiß genau wohin er will  
Immer auf der Suche  
Bis er seine Sehnsucht stillt.  
Er sieht in sein Herz  
Sieht den guten Draco, schlechten Draco  
Sein Leben ist voll im Arsch  
Durch Liebe und Schmerz  
Wird in guten und in schlechten Ferien  
Sein Schicksal bestimmt.  
  
_

  
***¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·.¸¸.*¤*  
**  
  
  
  
****

****

Anmerkung zum letzten Kapitel: 

Homer wird der Führerschein weggenommen trotzdem will er weiter Auto fahren:

„Nein, Dad, du hast keinen Führerschein!"

„Ich versuch's trotzdem" er dreht den Schlüssel um „Hey, es funktioniert!"

„So, und die nächste rechts! Dann sind wir auf der A7! Und wohin dann?" fragte Harry und legte den Stadtplan weg. 

Draco, der vorher noch nicht wirklich vor einem Lenkrad saß, Harry und der Rest, machten sich also auf den Weg nach...

„Wo fahren wir denn dann nun hin?" fragte Draco und versuchte das Vehikel auf der Straße zu halten.

„Ja, ich weiß nicht..." Harry sah aus dem Fenster und entdeckte einen Rastplatz. Er schubste Draco an, der so beinahe einen anderen Wagen schnitt und wies ihn an auf den Rastplatz zu fahren.

„Harry, was willst du hier? Hier ist doch nicht außer…"

Auf einmal hörten sie hinten im Guido Mobil komische Geräusche.

„Ach die Politiker sind ja auch noch da... und warum fahren wir jetzt hier ran, huh?" 

„Versteh doch, ich habe keine Lust mit denen durch die Lande zu tingeln, wir können sie doch einfach hier lassen."  
Draco sah ihn skeptisch an. „Was? Du willst sie hier aussetzen?"

„Irgend jemand wird sich schon um sie kümmern!"

Mit diesen Worten führte Harry die vier Herren aus dem Wagen. 

Drei von ihnen schienen wenig begeistert, nur Guido sah halbwegs zufrieden aus.

„Toll, eine politische Diskussion in der freien Natur, das bedeutet Fortschritt und Bewegung..."

Harry mußte ihn bremsen, damit er nicht in ausschweifende politische Reden verfiel. Dann fing er selbst an zu diskutieren.

„Meine Herren, ich und Mr. Malfoy." Er zeigte auf Draco, der sich höflich verbeugte „sind zu dem Schluß gekommen das es in Deutschland zu viele Arbeitslose gibt, hinzu kommt das die Renten nicht sicher sind, da fragt man sich doch als junger Mensch, welche Partei wählen?"

Alle sahen sich kurz an.

Dann begannen alle wild zu diskutieren: „Dieses Land hat vier Jahre lang unter der SPD gelitten, es ist Zeit für einen Neuanfang..." „Die Steuern sind so hoch, weil 16 Jahre die CDU an der Macht war..." „Nur mit der FDP als Koalitionspartner kann es aufwärts gehen..." „Kein Irak- Einsatz mit deutschen Soldaten..."

Harry hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder an Draco gewandt: „Lauf!" Die beiden entfernten sich unauffällig, stiegen in das Guido-Mobil und tuckerten davon. Unsere vier politischen Freunde bekamen davon wenig mit, sie waren in Diskussionen um Steuerpolitik und Lohnfortzahlung im Krankheitsfall versunken.

„Harry, ich fühle mich unwohl in diesem.... Teil. Wollen wir nicht lieber ein anderes Auto klauen?" „Ach, ich weiß nicht die Polizei sucht das hier bestimmt schon..." „Noch ein Grund mehr endlich das hier loszuwerden.... 

Harry seufzte „Du hast ja recht, aber womit fahren wir dann weiter?"

Draco schaute genervt zu Harry hinüber." Die Frage ist nicht wie, sondern wohin eigentlich?" Harry wollte schon eine patzige Bemerkung machen als ihn ein grüner VW Beetle auffiel, aus dem ein Mädchen winkte.

Nach einigen Diskussionen wer es sein könnte, war man wieder auf den nächsten Parkplatz gefahren und begrüßte – Ron und Hermine.

Harry fiel beiden um den Hals und fragte was sie in Deutschland machen.

„Ach, wir wollten mal nach Deutschland und da hat Ron sich aus einen Keks einen Führerschein gezaubert... und dann haben wir euch gesehen, wir wollen übrigens in den Spreewald, zu einem Romantikhotel. Sie lief rot an und schaute auch zugleich wütend wegen der Führerschein Sache. 

„Und wie ich sehe habt ihr, gleich noch ein Auto gemietet in – grün!"

„Es war keine andere Farbe da!" bemerkte Ron kühl.

Die vier fuhren zu einem Restaurant wo Harry und Draco erzählten was sie die Ferien über gemacht hatten.

„... und dann haben wir euch getroffen." Beendete Draco schließlich die Geschichte.

Es herrschte eine Weile Schweigen, dann legte Hermine ihre Hand auf Harrys und sah ihn an. „Harry, willst du jetzt nicht lieber mit uns kommen" Harry überlegte kurz und sah zu Draco, der zurück grinste. „Nee, danke Hermine, ich verbringe den Rest der Ferien mit Draco." 

Ron fing an zu lachen und sah zu den beiden  „Wie wäre es? Wir wollen in den Spreewald, da müssen wir durch Berlin, wir können euch da absetzen, wo doch dort im Moment Wahlkampf ist." „Und du bist politisch interessiert..." beendete Hermine den Satz.

Keine Stunde später saßen die vier im grünen Auto und fuhren in Richtung Berlin. Im Auto fragte Harry Draco: „Bist du überhaupt einverstanden, das wir nach Berlin fahren?" „Klar, warum nicht? Is' doch die Hauptstadt, da ist bestimmt was los."

Sie fuhren weiter, durch die endlosen Felder Brandenburgs, sie machten Zwischenstation in Potsdam und sahen sich Sanssoucci („Sie dir das an, lächerlich was die Muggel gebaut haben, wir hätten das besser hin bekommen") an, bis sie schließlich in Berlin (Bahnhof Zoo) landeten. Sie aßen noch einmal etwas gemeinsam bei McDonalds, dann verabschiedeten sich Hermine und Ron von ihnen und fuhren davon. 

Harry und Draco sahen sich die Siegessäule an, bummelten die „Straße des 17. Juni" hinunter, zum Brandenburger Tor, dann zum Reichstag und standen schließlich vor dem Kanzleramt.

„Hm, wenn man darein könnte...Ich sehe mich schon am Schreibtisch sitzen...  `Hello, Mr. Bush, How are you? What do you want in the Irac?´ `Bonjour, Monsieur, Chirac. Ca va? Hello´ - ` Mr. Blair... Oh, America is very, very evil, and I don't like you...´(Das Harry und Draco Engländer sind lasse ich mal dezent bei Seite)" Harry lachte als er sah wie Draco tat als ob er telephoniere. 

„Ja, man müßte da irgendwie rein, aber wie?"

Harry und Draco sahen sich fragend an.

Idee Eins: Draco und Harry schaffen es irgendwie an den Wachmännern vorbei, kommen dann auch ins Büro und rufen dann auch diverse Staatsmänner in aller Welt an (Von A wie Afghanistan bis Z wie Zypern) das die Herren danach nicht so gut auf Deutschland zu sprechen sind ist klar.

Idee zwei: Die beiden wollten eigentlich ihre eigene Partei gründen, aber für die Bundestagswahl ist es zu spät, so beschränken sie sich aufs Stören der anderen Parteien bei deren Wahlveranstaltungen.

Idee drei: Draco und Harry bekommen merkwürdigerweise auch Wahlkarten. Sie gehen zur Wahl und wählen Mickey Mouse und Homer Simpson

Idee vier: Ihnen geht die Wahl auf die Nerven und sie fahren weiter zu Ron und Minchen.

Idee fünf: Ihr denkt euch selber was aus und schickt das ganze zusammen mit einer tausend Dollar Note oder einem selber gebastelten Nobelpreis an asahi_melina@yahoo.de . Oder sagt es uns in einer Review. (Irgendwie kopier ich Idee fünf immer nur... ^^)

© Melina


	17. Folge fuenfzehn

A/N: So klein A-chan hat die Wahl verloren. Doch ich gebe mich nicht geschlagen. Wuahahaha. ^^ He, he! So nun mal ernsthaft Leute… ihr seit ja so was von faul geworden… ich weiß… ich weiß. ^^ Okay nun hör ich auf mit so lahmen reden und las es endlich anfangen... ach ich hab doch noch was: Die Interaktive wird bald los gehen. Bin schon fleißig am Kapitel schreiben! ^^ Und da ihr ja fürs letzte Kapitel nichts Reviewt habt bin ich mal so dreist und denke mir selbst was auch. ^^ Gruß A-chan!

**Die Ultimative, Patentierte Hogwarts-Soap präsentiert:  
  
Gute Ferien, Schlechte Ferien - Teil fünfzehn  
  
********mit Gewinnspiel!**

  
**Opening:  
  
_Harry hat viele Träume  
Er weiß genau wohin er will  
Immer auf der Suche  
Bis er seine Sehnsucht stillt.  
Er sieht in sein Herz  
Sieht den guten Draco, schlechten Draco  
Sein Leben ist voll im Arsch  
Durch Liebe und Schmerz  
Wird in guten und in schlechten Ferien  
Sein Schicksal bestimmt.  
  
_**

_  
***¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·.¸¸.*¤***_

Harry und Draco sahen sich fragend an.

„Also wenn es nach mir geht... wir müssen da nicht rein! Es gibt doch bestimmt auch andere Sachen die sich in dieser Hauptstadt machen lassen. Was meinst du?" fragte Harry. Draco stemmte beleidigt die Arme in die Hüfte. 

„Och, mann..." jammerte Draco. „... und ich hatte mich so auf ein Telefongespräch mit Tony Blair gefreut!" Harry legte ihm tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ach komm schon... wir können doch zu Herm und Ron fahren." sagte Harry freudig. Draco seufzte. „Ich will nicht zu dehnen...!" 

„Wieso das denn nicht?" Harry zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.** „Ach... ich würde deinem rothaarigen Affen doch eh nur das Mädchen ausspannen und sie flach legen und am Ende gäbe es dann 'ne Schlägerei... ne, Danke! Ich kann mir meine Ferien schöner vorstellen..." – „Ach und was schlägst du vor? Wir haben kein Geld und wo unsere Zauberstäbe sind weiß ich auch... weißt du was? Wir sind verloren!" Harry bricht in Tränen aus und wirft sich Draco an den Hals. Ein wenig geschockt bleibt Draco stehen und legt schüchtern den Arm um Harry. (^-^) **

„Ist ja schon gut, Potter... dann las uns jetzt mal überlegen wie wir am besten ein wenig Geld auftreiben können." – „Wie wäre es mit einem Banküberfall?" fragte Harry scherzhaft. „Mhhh... keine schlechte Idee!" sagte Draco und streichelte Harry durchs Haar. Harry sah ihn verwirrt an. „Das war ein Scherz, Draco... wir können doch keine..." – „Und wieso nicht? Wir klauen irgendeinem dummen Passanten das Handy. Dann gehst du in die Bank und über gibt's dem Kassierer das Handy. Ich sage ihm dann ich hätte dein Kind entführt und wenn das Kind nicht sterben soll, sollte er sofort alles Geld in einen Beutel packen... wir suchen uns natürlich eine Großbank aus..." – „Man merkt das du ein Slytherin bist... so was von eine scheiß Idee..." – „Nein sie ist genial!" 

Draco lies sich nicht mehr rein reden. Er schnappte sich Harry und zog ihn mit sich. Vor einer großen Bank (Weltbank...) blieb er stehen. Sie würde in einer halben Stunde aufmachen. „Gut, Harry! Du wartest hier und ich gehe ein Handy besorgen!" Gesagt getan.

Draco ging weg und kam zehn Minuten später mit einem Regenschirm in der Hand wieder.  „Siehst du ... es war so einfach wie einem Baby den Schnuller weg zu nehmen!" Draco lächelte siegessicher... 

„Draco... das ist ein Regenschirm... kein Handy!" – „Was?" Geschockt machte sich Draco wieder auf den Weg. Nach der Zeit schleppte er die merkwürdigsten Sachen an. Einen DVD Player, einen Scooter, eine Haarbürste (er braucht ja nur einen Rama – Deckel!), ein MD-Player und zu guter letzt war es endlich ein Handy... 

„Und was ist das?" fragte Draco und hielt genervt das Handy hoch. „Ein Mobil Telefon!" antwortete Harry und schien sich dabei köstlich zu amüsieren. „WAS? Immer noch kein Handy?" sagte Draco und wollte das Handy gegen eine Hauswand werfen doch Harry hielt ihn zurück. „Nicht doch Honey Bunny... ein Mobil Telefon ist ein Handy!" Draco seufzte. „Kannst du das nicht gleich sagen? Und hör auf mich Honey Bunny zu nennen!" – „Klar, Honey Bunny!" – „Argh... sei still und komm mit! Die Bank hat schon seit einer Stunde auf!" 

Zusammen gingen die beiden Hogwarts Schüler in die Bank. Harry hatte das Handy in der Hand. Draco ging zu einem Münz Fernsprecher... Ihm fiel gar nicht auf das er A) Die Nummer des Handys nicht wusste und B) er gar kein Kleingeld zum Telefonieren hatte doch... 

„ALLE HÄNDE HOCH! DAS IST EIN BANKÜBERFALL!" 

He, he... okay ich weiß. Ein wenig von Pulp Fiction geklaut aber was soll's. Terentino macht einfach die besten Filme. ^^  Wie schon angekündigt gibt es auch mal wieder **ein Gewinnspiel: ****Dieses mal müsst ihr uns die beste Idee schreiben wie es weiter gehen soll. ( der Satz hat irgendwie keinen Sinn... tja) Der Gewinner bekommt dann den Part des Bankräubers oder des Polizisten (das dürft ihr euch aussuchen!) Na ist das nicht was Schönes? **

**So dann seit mal schön fleißig! Wir freuen uns... A-chan**


	18. Special III oder Folge fuenfzehn b

Asahi: Hallo! Ich hoffe es geht euch allen gut! *schleim* Mir eigentlich schon... besser als meinem Auto jedenfalls. 

Melina: Das ist nicht deines!

Asahi: Na gut... Firmenwagen... aber ich fahre ihn zur Zeit!

Melina: Ist das denn so wichtig?

Asahi: Nein, eigentlich nicht! 

Melina: Dann hör endlich auf dumm rum zu sülzen und fang endlich mit dem Special an.

Asahi: Okay!

Melina: *argh* Musst du immer das letzte Wort haben?!

Asahi: Jup!

Melina: Du nervst...

Asahi:... STIRB! FINAAAAALL FLAAASHHHHH... he, he!

Melina: Was he,he?

Asahi: Huh? 

Melina: Na, fang ich eben an. Ihr könnt euch doch noch an unser letztes Kapitel erinnern. Damals sind Harry und Draco in Berlin gewesen und wollten gerade eine Bank überfallen, als sich jemand unseren Helden... mehr oder weniger in den Weg gestellt hat. 

Asahi: Hoffentlich wird Harry erschossen!

Melina: *funkel* Hier wird gleich jemand anderes erschossen... 

Asahi: Huh? ORO! 

Melina: Ja, ja du mich auch! Auf jeden fall haben wir damals zu einem Gewinnspiel aufgerufen und wir waren echt begeistert von einigen Zusendungen (bzw. Reviews), dafür möchten wir uns heute auch noch mal herzlichst Bedanken... 

Asahi: *verbeug* Domo Arigato gosaimas… 

Melina: Was willst du? Sprich deutlich... 

Asahi: Tesekkürler!

Melina: WAS?

Asahi: Grazie! 

Melina: Bist wohl nicht ganz dicht im Kopf... 

Asahi: Je n´ai rien compris!

Melina : Ah ja... okay kommen wir zurück zum Gewinnspiel: Wir haben uns für die beste Idee entschieden. Es war nicht direkt eine Idee...

Asahi: Ist es doch!

Melina:... sondern mehr schon eine richtige Geschichte! Deswegen werden wir uns an dieser Stelle einfach zurücklehnen und den nächsten Teil von Beruthiel genießen.  Viel Spaß Leute!

Asahi: Yeah! Have fun! And remember: Don't drink and drive!

Melina: Ah ja… danke für dieses tolle Kommentar, Asahi! 

Asahi: De nada! Prego ! Lütfen ! De rien ! You're welcome !

Melina : UND AB GEHT's !

**Die Ultimative, Patentierte Hogwarts-Soap präsentiert:  
  
Gute Ferien, Schlechte Ferien - Teil fünfzehn b  
  
**

**Von Beruthiel**

  
**Opening:  
  
_Harry hat viele Träume  
Er weiß genau wohin er will  
Immer auf der Suche  
Bis er seine Sehnsucht stillt.  
Er sieht in sein Herz  
Sieht den guten Draco, schlechten Draco  
Sein Leben ist voll im Arsch  
Durch Liebe und Schmerz  
Wird in guten und in schlechten Ferien  
Sein Schicksal bestimmt__.  
  
_**

_  
***¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·.¸¸.*¤***_

"ALLE HÄNDE HOCH! DAS IST EIN BANKÜBERFALL!"  
schrie eine dunkelhaarige junge Frau und fuchtele wild mit einer Pistole in der Luft rum.   
Harry und Draco suchten hinter dem Telefon Schutz. Da wollten sie eine Bank ausrauben und dann kam ihnen jemand zuvor!  
"Wenn sich auch nur einer von euch stinkenden Schwänzen rührt, verspreche ich euch, ich schieße ihm die Eier einzeln ab!" schrie derweil die Frau. [kenne eben auch Pulp Fiction ;)]  
Harry meinte sie zu erkennen: "Oh - Oh, Draco, das ist doch wieder diese Verrückte!"  
"Welche meinst du jetzt? Wir sind doch bisher nur Verrückten begegnet."  
"Beruthiel, oder so. Die uns zum Strippen gezwungen hat."  
"Ach die. Ich fand das eigentlich ganz lustig."  
"Lustig?", Harry starrte Draco entgeistert an, "Lustig? Das war demütigend ohne Ende."  
"Da sagst du nur weil sie dir kein Geld in deinen... "  
"Danke, das reicht!"  
"Hey, Klappe!", brülle plötzlich Beruthiel, "das gilt auch für Honey Bunny und Pumpkin!"  
"Warum nennt mich alle Welt Honey Bunny?"  
"Und seit wann heiße ich Pumpkin?"  
Beruthiel schien sie auf einmal zu erkennen: "Kommt mal her, ihr zwei Hübschen."  
"Nein danke, wir haben keine Lust auf einen Dreier."  
"Draco?!?"  
"Na, wird's bald?" Beruthiel spielte ungeduldig mit ihrer Pistole.   
"Komm schon Draco, wenn wir nicht zu ihr hingehen ist die im Stande und erschießt uns.", sagte Harry und schubste Draco zu Beruthiel hin.  
"Spinnst du jetzt komplett?" fragte der und zog Harry mit.   
Schließlich standen beide vor Beruthiel die sie interessiert musterte: "Wir kennen uns doch, oder? Ihr habt diesen Mr. Fetthaar in meine Bar angeschleppt und der hat sich dann meinen Frodo unter den Nagel gerissen. Und wegen euch ist meine Bar jetzt futsch. Und Frodo weg. Was sagt ihr dazu?"  
"Äh, Entschuldigung?"  
"Ich weiß was Besseres. Ihr werdet mir helfen wieder an Geld zu kommen. Ihr seid jetzt meine Geiseln." Mit diesen Worten schnappte sich Beruthiel Harry und hielt ihm die Pistole an den Kopf: "Wenn ihr nicht tut, was ich verlange, muss der Kleine dran glauben"  
"Och, das macht gar nichts!" , versicherte Draco.  
"Hey, Draco, was soll denn das?"  
"Schnauze!" fauchte Beruthiel. "Wenn ich jetzt abdrücke, trifft die Kugel nicht nur deinen kleinen Freund hier", sagte sie zu Draco, "Sondern auch dich, Süßer!" [Der JFK Effekt]  
"Warum nennst du Draco "Süßer" und mich nur "Kleiner"?"; wollte Harry wissen.   
"Weil ich süß und du klein bist?"  
Beruthiel ignorierte die beiden und rief einem Bankier zu: "50 000 Euro in kleinen, nicht gekennzeichneten Scheinen, aber flockig!"  
"Flockig?"  
"Na, mach hinne!"  
"Hinne?"  
"Du sollst dich beeilen, Idiot!"  
Während der arme Kerl den Tresor öffnete um das Geld rauszuholen, flüstere Beruthiel Draco und Harry zu: "Wenn ihr hier brav mitspielt, teilen wir das Geld. Einverstanden? Denn ohne Geiseln komm ich hier nie raus!"  
"Klasse, so kommen wir an Geld ohne selber die Bank ausrauben zu müssen. Das wollten wir nämlich auch eben machen."  
"Harry, sei doch stil!"  
"So sieht's also aus.", Beruthiel grinste zufrieden, "Machen wir einen Deal: Ihr verpfeift mich nicht und ich verpfeife euch nicht. Okay?"  
Draco rieb sich erwartungsvoll die Hände: " O. K. Dann wäre ich aber dafür dass wir die Summe erhöhen. 50 000 ist nicht viel. Besonders wenn man's noch durch drei teilt. Wie wäre es mit 100 000?"  
"Dann lieber 150 000. Das lässt sich leichter teilen." stellte Beruthiel fest.  
"Warum nicht gleich 300 000?"  
"Aber für jeden!", schaltete sich Harry ein.  
"Harry??"  
"Was ist?"  
"Du wirst langsam richtig berechnend. Das gefällt mir."  
Beruthiel rief dem Bankier zu, der jetzt nach einer Tasche für das Geld suchte: "Garcon? Ich habe mich um entschieden: ich hätte gerne 900 000, bitte."  
"Garcon?"  
"Reich einfach die Kröten rüber, kapische?"  
"Äh.?"  
"Verstanden?  
"Alles bis auf kapische."  
Beruthiel nahm das Geld: "Weißt du was? Du solltest dir auch einen 1000er nehmen und dann einen Sprachkurs besuchen."  
Dann "bedrohte" sie Harry und Draco mit der Waffe und führte sie zum Ausgang. Draußen sprangen alle in Beruthiels alten 2CV und rasten ... ok ... fuhren davon.  
  
In einem McDonalds wird alles aufgeteilt.  
"Kaffee, schwarz für dich Draco. Der Erdbeermilchshake für Harry. Kakao mit Sahne für mich. Und 300 000 für jeden."  
Während Draco glücklich das Geld zählte fragte Harry Beruthiel: "Warum hast du eigentlich die Bank überfallen? Und was ist mit deiner Bar?"  
"Ich erklär es euch. Die Rowdies damals die, die Schlägerei angefangen hatten, haben meine ganze Bar in Schutt und Asche gelegt. Da dachte ich mir wenn ich die Bar anzünde bekomm ich wenigsten einen schönen Batzen von der Versicherung. Das hätte auch geklappt, wenn euer dämlicher Kumpel nicht gewesen wäre! Dieser widerliche, hässliche, fette, dumme, ..."  
"Wir wissen wen du meinst!" - "...kleine Kerl im Amorkostüm! Er meinte mit dem Geld könnte ich jetzt ja so viel Bars bauen und wieder anzünden wie ich will. Das hat die Polizei mitbekommen und dann war Asche mit der Kohle. Da habe ich beschlossen mir auf andere Weise Geld zu besorgen."  
"Aber war bist du dafür nach Berlin? In Hamburg hättest du auch Banken ausrauben können."  
"Ich wollte mal das Brandenburger Tor sehen."  
"Aha!"  
Draco hatte in der Zwischenzeit begonnen sein Geld liebevoll zu streichen: "Und was hast du jetzt mit dem lieben Geld vor?"  
"Zuerst werde ich mal Frodo und Mr. Fetthaar ..."  
"Snape. Der Mann heißt Snape."  
"... suchen gehen. Dann werde ich versuchen Mr. Fett ... Snape meinen Frodo auszuspannen. Ich will mit ihm nämlich ein Restaurant eröffnen. "Zum hüpfenden Hobbit" oder so... Ach, Frodo ... mein armer kleiner Liebling ... äh, ihr wisst nicht zufällig wo Frodo und Mr... Snape sind?"  
"Ähm ..."  
"Und was wollt ihr mit dem Geld machen?"  
"Tja ..."  
  


Idee eins: Beruthiel und die beiden Jungs machen sich auf den Weg nach Holland um die Hochzeit von Snape und Frodo platzen zu lassen. 

Idee zwei: Beruthiel wurde von Dudley verfolgt und klaut den dreien alles Geld. Darauf hin schwören die drei Rache und schmieden einen teuflischen Plan...

Idee drei: Die drei werden geschnappt! Im Gefängnis (Männer/Frauen getrennt) treffen die Jungs auf Voldemort der beim Diebstahl eines Hamburgers erwischt wurde. Noch am Abend hat sich Beruthiel befreit und da ihr nichts besseres einfällt befreit sie Voldemort, Harry und Draco gleich auch noch.

Idee vier: Die beiden Jungen wollen sich mit ihrem Geld in der Südsee absetzten. Sie kaufen sich dort eine große Villa und laden alle „Freunde" ein um eine große Party zu feiern. 

Idee fünf: Ihr seit kreativ und schickt uns eure Vorstellung zum nächsten Kapitel. Das ganze könntet ihr an asahi_melina@yahoo.de schicken oder uns Reviewen. Danke. 

Asahi: Das war doch nett! Und ich möchte nur noch mal erwähnen das, das gesamte Kapitel **Beruthiel geschrieben hat. (wir haben nicht geändert) Und das ihr sie in eurer Review ****NICHT VERGESSEN SOLLT! KLAR? Kapische? **

Melina: Ich glaube sie haben's verstanden!

Beruthiel: N'abend! 

Asahi: Hallo! Was machst du denn hier?

Beruthiel: Was mach ich wohl hier? Mit euch einen trinken gehen...

Melina: Trinken? 

Asahi: He,he… gut! Schnappen wir uns, unsere Hauptdarsteller und gehen uns besaufen!

Melina: Harry darf nicht...

Harry: Huh?

Melina: Du bist noch nicht Volljährig! 

Harry: Oh man… das ist hart!

Beruthiel: Tja, dumm gelaufen Harry!

Draco: Tja Alter! Kannst ja schon mal ins Bett gehen...

Snape: Mr Malfoy? Soll ich sie daran erinnern das sie ebenfalls noch Minderjährig sind und somit ebenfalls kein Recht auf alkoholische Getränke und einen späten Ausgang haben?!

Draco: Ihr seit ja so was von gemein...*heul* das sag ich meinem Papi... *snief*

Beruthiel: Och armer Junge! Komm mit ich gebe dir ein Glas Milch!

Draco: wuahahah *heul* ICH.WILL.KEINE.MILCH! Ich will mein Bier...

Dudley: Genau... was ist mit diesem Butterbier von dem ich schon so oft gehört habe?

Asahi: DAS... bekommt man in der Muggelwelt nicht... 

Harry: Und warum gehen wir dann nicht in die Zauberwelt?

(Alle starren auf einmal zu Dudley...)

Harry: Ach ja... das Problem hätte ich beinahe vergessen!

Beruthiel: Und Frodo?

Asahi: Stimmt! Können die beiden...

(Eine halbe Stunde später in einer kleinen Bar in der Muggel Welt...)

Dudley: Ich find das so ungerecht... 

Frodo: Das kannst du laut sagen... willst du auch ein Bier?

Dudley: Gern...

Frodo: He Barmann! Zwei Bier…

Barmann: He Kleiner! Kann ich mal deinen Ausweis sehen?

(Frodo reicht ihm seinen Ausweis)

Barmann: Ah ja... der ist gefälscht!

Frodo: Huh?

Barmann: Du bist viel zu klein für einen Mann und Außerdem... wo bitte liegt das Auenland?

Ende ^^

Ich verschone euch heute mal mit weisen Worten... oder mal eben nachdenken? Mhh... nein mir fällt gerade nichts ein. Und sollte doch noch was kommen.... mach ich's nach'm Beta lesen von Melina! Wehe...

Gruß A-chan

Nö mir fällt nix mehr ein... ^^


	19. Folge sechzehn

**Die Ultimative, Patentierte Hogwarts-Soap präsentiert:  
  
Gute Ferien, Schlechte Ferien - Teil sechzehn   
**  
******von Blaue Feder**

  
**Opening**:  
  
_Harry hat viele Träume  
Er weiß genau wohin er will  
Immer auf der Suche  
Bis er seine Sehnsucht stillt.  
Er sieht in sein Herz  
Sieht den guten Draco, schlechten Draco  
Sein Leben ist voll im Arsch  
Durch Liebe und Schmerz  
Wird in guten und in schlechten Ferien  
Sein Schicksal bestimmt.  
  
_

_  
_***¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·.¸¸.*¤***

„Tja," seufzte Harry. „Ich bin dafür das wir, als Dank, Beruthiel verraten wo Snape und Frodo sind." Draco schaut ihn entrüstet an. „Das kannst du doch nicht ernst meinen..." Harry zuckt mit den Schultern. Beruthiel schaut die beiden Ruhig an. Sich jetzt einmischen könnte fatale folgen haben... 

„Gut dann sagen wir Beruthiel eben nicht das Snape und Frodo morgen in der St. Michael Kathedralle in Holland heiraten wollen..." – „WAS?" schrie Beruthiel entsetzt und sprang auf die Füße. „Toll gemacht Potter!"

Am nächsten Tag

St. Michael Kathedrale, Holland 15.42 Uhr  
  
Frodo und Snape stehen bereits vor dem Altar, als ein seltsamer Schrei durch die Kirche dringt.   
"Nanu, wer ist das denn?" Überrascht wenden die Besucher und Schaulustigen ihre Köpfe. "Tarzan?"   
"Judge Dredd?" "Nein, hört sich an wie Xena, die Kriegerprinzessin!"   
Das Gemurmel senkt sich als die großen Flügeltüren aufgestoßen werden und Beruthiel hereinstürmt.   
"FRODO! Was zum Teufel machst du da hinter meinem Rücken ?? Du kommst jetzt sofort nach Hause und zwar zackig! Du kannst mir gleich helfen, das neue Restaurant einzurichten!   
Das habe ich nämlich in Las Vegas aufgemacht: Läuft ganz gut, das Geschäft, mit Wetten und so. 500 Dollar gewinnt jeweils die Person, die errät, in welcher Woche ich das Lokal dann das nächste Mal  wieder abbrenne."   
  
Frodo und Snape, völlig verdattert, finden langsam ihre Sprache wieder.   
Snape: "Wer ist denn die Frau? Kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor..." Frodo klappt seine Kinnlade langsam wieder herauf: "Beruthiel! Was machst du denn hier?"   
Beruthiel stampft mit einem Fuß auf dem Boden auf. "Was ich hier mache? ICH HALTE GERADE EURE HOCHZEIT AUF!" Blitzmerker. ^-^   
Frodo: "Wie hast du das gerade gemeint? Du willst, das ich mit dir ein Restaurant eröffne? Davon hast du mir nie etwas gesagt..."   
Beruthiel: "Doch, das habe ich dir immer wieder erzählt! Aber du hattest wohl ein wenig Hobbit-Kohl in den Ohren ..."   
Frodo: "Was kann ich dafür, wenn die Ablage in meiner Küche so klein ist? Irgendwo muss ich den beim Kochen ja ablagern... Na ja, zurück zum Thema: Einverstanden wäre ich schon mit dem Vorschlag. Aber was ist mit Snape? Dem habe ich die Hochzeit ja schließlich versprochen."   
In diesem Augenblick kommt Blaue Feder schnaufend durch die Eingangstür gelaufen.   
Blaue Feder: _*keuch_* "Bin ganz schön gerannt gerade...   
Also was Mr. Fetthaar angeht... ach Quak! Jetzt fange ich auch schon damit an, weil das Wort in den letzten Kapiteln so oft vorkam.   
SEVVIE wird sicher auch damit einverstanden sein, die Hochzeit abzusagen!"   
Sie wirft einen drohenden Blick zu Severus. "Was meinst du dazu, hm? *_Sie versucht ein süßes Lächeln_* Wäre doch sowieso viel besser für dich. Denk doch auch mal an... ähm... Ach, was sollen die vernünftigen Argumente! _*holt Knüppel aus ihrer Sailor- Kampf- Tasche_*"   
Snape: "NEIN, Sevvie ist nicht einverstanden! Da habe ich die Hochzeit gerade extra im Terminkalender eingetragen... Ups!"   
Erst jetzt fällt sein Blick auf den furchterregenden Knüppel, den Blaue Feder in der Hand hält. In Wirklichkeit ist der natürlich nur aus Plastik, aber das weiß Mr. Potion ja nicht _(*hehe*)._   
Snape: "Ähm! Was wollte ich gerade sagen... Ja, natürlich bin ich einverstanden! "   
Blaue Feder: "Na prima! Dann wäre das ja geregelt. _*steckt Überredungshilfe wieder weg_*   
Wie schön, dass wir immer so schnell einer Meinung sind!" ^-^   
  
Draco und Asahi, die gerade noch in der ersten Zuschauerbank Popcorn gegessen haben, kommen ein bisschen näher, damit sie auch alles mitkriegen und nichts verpassen. Immerhin hat man ja nicht oft so eine unterhaltsame Live- Vorstellung.   
Zwischen einigen Leuten im Publikum findet inzwischen eine hitzige Diskussion statt.   
Draco _*gelangweilt*_: "Ne ne, was die nur schon wieder alle haben... Bleibt doch einfach mal cool, Leute."   
Als er meint gerade unbeobachtet zu sein, wirft Draco einen Seitenblick in eine Spiegelung an der Fensterscheibe und sieht eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne, die nach oben absteht. Er holt erst mal eine große Geltube heraus und frisiert sich in Ruhe die Haare.   
*_Alle schauen ihn seltsam an_*   
Draco: "Was ist?! Wenn ihr hier so einen Wirbel veranstaltet, dann muss ich meine Frisur ja erst mal wieder in Ordnung bringen! " _*schmoll* _  
Daraufhin ertönt ganz von hinten ein Ruf von Lockhart, der nur noch einen Platz in der letzten Reihe erwischt hatte : "HE! Dieses Verhaltensmuster gehört doch zu MEINEM Charakter! Wenn hier jemand an seiner Frisur herum wurschtelt, dann bin ich das. Habe ich ein Copyright drauf! Das kannst du mir jetzt doch nicht einfach so wegnehmen, Draco!" *_heul_*   
Draco: "Kann ich doch! Ruhe da hinten, auf den billigen Plätzen!!"   
Asahi: "Tz. Tz. Was für ein Durcheinander! Unter meiner Herrschaft wäre das nicht passiert! Wenn man mir das Zepter erst mal in die Hand gibt... Ups! Habe ich das gerade laut gesagt?"   
Draco: "JA, HAST DU!"   
Asahi: "Ich sollte mir das laute Denken mal abgewöhnen. *_lach_* Sonst erfährt Harry noch, das ich es war, die letzte Woche sein Badezubehör kaputtgemacht hat. So eine seltsame Badekatze... Na ja, ist nicht schade drum. Was legt der die auch auf meinen Lieblingsesel (den GRÜNEN mit dem gestickten Schlangenmuster)..."   
Harry: "WAS? *Du* warst das?"   
Asahi: "AAAH! Da habe ich ja schon wieder laut gedacht!"   
Harry: "Hey danke! *freu* Ist ja richtig lieb von dir. Die war ein Geschenk von Mrs. Figg und ich wollte sie schon dem Basilisken zum Fraß vorwerfen! Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich die mal so schnell loswerde."   
Er läuft auf Asahi zu und will sie vor Freude einmal kräftig drücken, aber Asahi beschließt lieber, Reißaus zu nehmen. Schließlich sind einige SLYTHERINS im Publikum und vor denen will man lieber nicht von einem Harry Potter geknuddelt werden.   
Draco: "Harry! Lässt du das gefälligst Asahi in Ruhe! Bei Fuß..."   
  
Schließlich geht unsere kleine Gesellschaft nach draußen vor die Tür und trifft auf Melina, die gerade von einer Reise aus Frankreich zurückkommt.   
Blaue Feder: "Hi Melina, altes Haus! Oder besser gesagt neues Haus... Neue Villa! Wie geht's, wie steht's? Wo bist du denn gewesen?"   
Melina: "Auf Shopping- Tour! War ganz gut eigentlich."   
Blaue Feder: "Ah, ja. Ich kaufe den Touristen auch immer die Andenken weg." Melina: "Genau, damit die keine mehr haben! Kleiner Scherz."   
Blaue Feder: "Und gar nicht mehr lange hin, dann ist doch auch schon die nächste Halloween- Party! Hast du Harry schon gefragt, ob er mit dir dahin geht?"   
Melina: *_leise_* "Psssst! Nein, ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen. Muss ja auch nicht jeder erfahren, bevor ich eine Antwort von ihm habe..."   
Harry, der ein paar Wortfetzen aufgeschnappt hat: "Hm? Was ist mit mir?"   
Melina: "Ach, nichts! Wir haben nur gerade von der Halloweenparty gesprochen. Ist zwar noch ein bisschen früh, aber wir sind schon kräftig am Planen."   
Harry: "Ach ja, wo du mich daran erinnerst! *_er stammelt ein bisschen verlegen_* Willupartymimir? Um! Ich meine ich habe noch keinen, der mit mir dahin geht. Hättest du vielleicht Lust mich zu begleiten?"   
(A/N: Ich glaube, Melina's Antwort können wir uns jetzt alle denken! ^-^)   
Melina: "Klar! :D Hätte ich riesig Lust zu!"   
Harry: "Ach sag mal, weißt du eigentlich, warum mir alle von der Verkleidung als Nimbus 2000 abraten?"   
Melina: "Ach na ja, da finden wir sicher noch was anderes. Vielleicht Ritter oder so..."   
  
_*Snape tippt Blaue Feder auf die Schulter_: "Ich muss jetzt mal eben unterbrechen. Sag mal, was wird das denn bitteschön? Happy End oder so? Na toll! (*_ironischer Tonfall_*) Von so was wird mir dann immer schlecht... Wie letztens bei diesem Kinofilm. Ich musste im Saal erst mal unter den Bänken zum Ausgang durchkriechen und aufpassen, dass ich nicht von den herabfallenden Taschentüchern getroffen werde."   
Blaue Feder: "Na hör mal! Was haben wir denn erst vor Kurzem auf der Yacht einstudiert? Ich mache einen netten Vorschlag und du sagst dann..."   
Snape: *_schluck_* "Aye, aye, Sir!"   
Blaue Feder: "Na bitte, geht doch. Ich bin immer sehr freundlich zu Sevvie, nur manchmal braucht er eben ein kleines Machtwort. :-)"   
  


©Blaue Feder  
So, liebe Leute!   
Und wie soll es jetzt weitergehen? Hier sind für euch ein paar Ideen:   
(A/N: ARGH! Das könnte ja glatt vom sprechenden Hut stammen! Reim dich, oder ich fress dich! *haps*)   
  
**Vorschlag a)**   
Bei Asahi und Melina findet besagte HalloweenParty statt, zu der alle Leute des Potterversums   
eingeladen sind! Sollte schon recht lustig zugehen dort.   
Hagrid verkleidet sich als Zwerg und Dumbledore als Weihnachtsmann. Dabei muss er wieder und wieder klarstellen, dass keine Geschenke von ihm verteilt werden!   
Draco und Harry wechseln einfach ihre Rollen und versuchen, sich gegenseitig auf die Schippe zu nehmen. ^-^ Die Party sollte natürlich auch schön gruuuuuselig werden! Ist ja   
schliesslich Halloween.  
**Vorschlag b)**   
Nachdem die Hochzeit jetzt geplatzt ist, wird die Kirche für Dreharbeiten genutzt und Harry und Draco dürfen mitspielen in "4 Hochzeiten und ein Todesfall" (_A/N: Habe den Film gar nicht gesehen, aber er passt halt so gut zum Thema. ) _  
Fragt sich nur: Wer wird denn dann bitteschön ein Todesfall? _*schluck_* Na wenigstens darf er/ sie bei der Rolle bequem herumliegen.   
Snape: "NEIN! Der Titel klingt schmalzig. Wer b wählt, bekommt 10 Strafpunkte für Gryffindor!"   
Harry: "Und wenn es ein Ravenclaw ist??"   
Snape: "Trotzdem 10 Strafpunkte für Gryffindor!"   
**Vorschlag c)**   
Draco und Harry fanden das Vorgefallene in Holland als Zuschauer so amüsant, dass sie beschliessen, sich einfach selbst einer Laienspielgruppe anschliessen und mal etwas Theater zu machen.   
Nur dummerweise hängt Dudley sich an die beiden an und macht das, was er am besten kann:   
Ein bisschen Nerven! ("Ich will aber die WURST spielen!" "Nein, Dudley, die Wurst liegt nur auf dem Küchentisch und die hat auch gar nicht viel zu sagen, weisst du?" Dudley: "Du hast sie ja auch noch nie richtig GEFRAGT!")   
**Vorschlag d)**

Unsere Freunde beschliessen, eine Schnitzeljagd zu machen. Aufgeteilt in Gruppen geht es   
dann quer durch den Wald, was dann mit einigem Verlaufen und Suchen verbunden ist.   
Ziel der Unternehmung ist es, die grosse, unbekannte Überraschung zu finden (Na, was das   
wohl sein wird? ).   
Am Ende geraten dann alle irgendwie in einer Zeitschlaufe und landen im Mittelalter (Ah, wie   
verrückt, aber das musste jetzt sein! Hermine als Burgfräulein und vielleicht ein kleines   
Ritterturnier, kann ich mir doch gut vorstellen! ^-^)

**Oder schickt einfach selbst ein paar Vorschläge an**: asahi_melina@yahoo.de   
Und bitteschön garniert mit Gold-Nuggets, Pralinenschachteln, Halbedelsteinen oder sonst was, das glitzert und gut in die Vitrine passt. ^-^

Währendessen irgendwo in der Südsee:

Asahi und Melina liegen an einem weißen Strand, auf Liegestühlen mit Cocktail in der Hand...  
Asahi: Ach ist das herrlich...

Melina: Mhh...

Asahi: Einfach nur hier rum liegen und andere arbeiten lassen...

Melina: Mhh... 

Asahi: So stell ich mir die Weltherrschaft vor... 

Melina: Mhh? 

Asahi: Ach... jetzt fehlt nur noch Draco... bekleidet nur mit einem Ländenschutz. Ich sehe schon wie er hinter mir steht und mit einem Palmenwedel Luft zufächert... (Asahi läuft rot an bei weiteren Gedanken)

Melina: Hast dich schon mal umgedreht?

(Asahi dreht sich um...)

Asahi: He Draco... *grins* Heute Abend schon was vor?

Draco: ...

Melina: Die mal wieder.... HARRY! Wo bleibt mein Cocktail?

(Harry kommt angerannt...)

Harry: Hier... es ist übrigens jemand für sie am Telefon Miss Asahi!

(Harry hält ihr ein Handy hin doch Asahi blickt weiter Draco an...)

Asahi: Och... diese schönen grauen Augen... *flirt*

Harry: Melina dann nimm du es...

Melina: JA? Ah Hallo Blaue Feder! ... Und wie weit bist du und Beruthiel mit dem nächsten Kapitel?... wo wir sind? (schaut sich um) Öhm im... Büro... 

Asahi: NA LOS DRACO... KOMM MIT INS WASSER!

Melina: Ne wir sind nicht am Wasser... ich ähh muss jetzt aufhören... *klick*

Auf Hawaii

Beruthiel: Und was sagt sie?

Blaue Feder: Was weiß ich... scheint so als ob die nicht arbeiten würden... 

Beruthiel: Hahaha... wer macht das schon?

Blaue Feder: Wie war!

(Beide bestellen sich noch einen Drink und lassen sich weiter von irgendwelchen Braungebrannten, muskulösen Typen die Füße massieren...)

Und wenn die vier nicht gestorben sind dann Leben sie noch heute!!! ^^ Ende

Gruß Asahi

A/N: Und denkt dran Leute! **Das Kapitel hat Blaue Feder geschrieben**: Reviews bitte mit einen dank an sie! 


	20. Folge siebzehn

Asahi: Halli Hallo! Ich weiß zwar nicht wer es gelesen hat (der sollte es noch mal tun : Meine Geschichten Love, hate and passion Teil drei ganz Unten!) aber ich will noch mal kurz darauf eingehen. Wie da schon stand wird die Zeit knapp und deswegen wollen Melina und ich die Geschichte GFSF zu ende bringen. Das heißt mit fremden Kapitel, Gewinnspielen etc. wird es nichts mehr. Sorry! ^^ Also nach meinen Vorstellungen sollen es noch zwei bis drei Kapitel werden... dann ist aber Hund aus. ^^ 

Ich hoffe trotzdem das wir noch ein paar Reviews bekommen. (Ich habe nämlich von der 100ter Grenze geträumt...) Also habt noch ein wenig Spaß und seit nett! © Asahi

 **Die Ultimative, Patentierte Hogwarts-Soap präsentiert:  
  
Gute Ferien, Schlechte Ferien - Teil siebzehn  
  
****Opening:  
  
_Harry hat viele Träume  
Er weiß genau wohin er will  
Immer auf der Suche  
Bis er seine Sehnsucht stillt.  
Er sieht in sein Herz  
Sieht den guten Draco, schlechten Draco  
Sein Leben ist voll im Arsch  
Durch Liebe und Schmerz  
Wird in guten und in schlechten Ferien  
Sein Schicksal bestimmt.  
  
  
_**

***¤*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·.¸¸.*¤***

Nach einiger Zeit hatten sich alle verstreut und so saßen Draco und Harry zusammen auf einer Parkbank und redeten über die vergangenen Wochen ihrer gemeinsamen Sommerferien.

„Wie hatte es nur alles so weit kommen können?" fragte Harry sich und lehnte sich genüsslich zurück. „Wie es angefangen hat?" wiederholte der Slytherin. „Du bist vom Stuhl gefallen und hast dir den Kopf aufgehauen..." Harry blickte ihn erstaunt an. „Wirklich? Ich kann mich gar nicht daran erinnern..." seufzend schaute Harry zum Horizont. „Und dann?" Draco schaute ebenfalls gen Horizont. „Wir sind mit deinen gestörten Verwandten nach Mallorca gefahren. Dort sind wir dann auf den Geist von Cedric getroffen und haben deinen ekligen Cousin abgefüllt." Draco schmunzelte, genau wie Harry. „Ach ja... dann haben meine *ach so tollen* Verwandten uns raus geschmissen. Hahaha..." Harry konnte sich kaum das Lachen verkneifen und hielt sich dabei an der Bank fest. „ Oder als uns die Kreditkarte geklaut wurde...hahaha!" Der schwarzhaarige Junge fiel vor Lachen fast von der Bank. „Ja..." antworte Draco in einem sarkastischem Tonfall. 

„Jetzt hab dich nicht so, Draco... war doch witzig! Du hattest dich doch damals so gefreut das Meer zusehen..." Draco seufzte. „Und kurz danach hast du mich zum Diebstahl angestiftet... Wenn das mein Bewährungshelfer wüsste." Draco schien gar nicht so begeistert. Harry jedoch konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkeifen. „Erinnerst du dich noch an unser Gespräch in dem verlassenen Hotel?" fragte der Gryffindor ihn und schaute ihn dabei ganz genau an. Draco überlegte kurz und lief dann rot an. „Ja..aha..." sagte Draco etwas schüchtern. Harry, dem erst **NUR das Gespräch eingefallen war, lief auch plötzlich rot an. „Ja, ich wusste da war noch was..." stotterte er verlegen. „Obwohl so schlecht war es nicht..." sagte Harry leise. „WAHHHH!" Draco sprang auf und schaute Harry entsetzt an. „Das meinst du doch nicht ernst, oder?" Harry blickte zu Boden und wurde noch röter. „Ach quatsch.... snief" **

„Ach warte mal... ich hab ja noch das Shining!" Draco lachte und hackte sich in Harrys Gedanken ein. //Ach er sieht einfach so gut aus. Seine blonden Haare die ihm so niedlich ins Gesicht fallen, diese vollen Lippen... was er damit wohl alles machen könnte...hehehe!// Draco schrie entsetzt auf. „Du bist ja so was von widerlich, Potter!" sagte Draco und setzte sich ans andere Ende der Bank, nicht ohne Harry genau im Blick zu behalten. 

„Ach, du hast eben nicht zufällig meine Gedanken gelesen, oder?" Draco nickte stumm. „Sorry..." säuselte Harry. „Gott sei dank waren damals Snape und dein dummer Cousin aufgetaucht... ich weiß nicht was **du sonst mit mir anstellt hättest!" Harry hob schlichtend die Hände. „Moment... war die ganze Sache nicht damals von dir ausgegangen?" Schweigen.**

„Wohin wollten wir damals eigentlich noch mal?" fragte Harry plötzlich. „Ich glaube es war Japan... zur Fußball WM oder so..." – „Ach ja..." beide starrten stumm vor sich hin, gen Sonnenuntergang. Plötzlich brach Draco das Schweigen. „Deutschland war wirklich schlimm... ich hätte nie gedacht das Snape schwul ist und auf kleine Hobbits steht." Harry nickte zustimmend. „Ach so schlimm war es in Deutschland gar nicht... wenn man mal davon absieht das wir Dudley in einem Amor Kostüm erleben mussten...buaha!" Draco musste weiter denken... an das was dann geschah. „Deine Stripp Nummer war echt cool... alleine wie du schreiend von der Bühne gerannt bist!" Harry blickte ihn leicht beleidigt an. „Ja, es kann ja nicht jeder so toll die Beine breit machen wie du!" Draco riss wütend die Augen auf und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Ach ja.. ich habe an dem Abend mehr verdient als du es je in einem Jahr gekonnt hättest. Alle fanden mich Toll (Asahi: Oh ja... *sabber*)..." Harry seufzte erneut. "Stimmt!" Draco rutschte unauffällig weiter von Harry weg. „Ist die Bar danach nicht in die Luft geflogen?" – „Ja und Snape und Frodo waren nach Holland aufgebrochen! Aber in Berlin war es echt witzig. Besonders das ich endlich Herm und Ron wieder gesehen hatte." Sagte Harry erfreut. „Ich fand's weniger Toll... Aber hätten wir damals an der Wahl teilnehmen können, wir hätten gewonnen. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher..." Harry nickte wieder mal erfreut. „Ja, und danach hätten wir die Weltherrschaft an uns gerissen und..." – „Ganz ruhig, Harry..." – „Was kam danach? Ach ja die Idee mit dem Banküberfall... scheiß Idee!" – „Nein das war eine Super Idee... wäre nur Beruthiel uns nicht dazwischen gekommen. Und dann diese Reise nach Holland. Snape und Frodo hätten ruhig heiraten können. Wenigstens einer der in diesen Ferien Glück hatte." Harry, rutsche unauffällig ein Stück an Draco ran, und legt schüchtern seinen Arm um ihn. Draco schaut ihn skeptisch an. „Was soll das werden?" fragte er und wurde langsam panisch. „Ach, unsere Ferien können auch noch glücklich werden..." Harry schloss langsam die Augen und nährte sich ebenso langsam Dracos Lippen...

„DA MAMI... DA SIND DIE BEIDEN!" brüllte Dudley und zeigte auf die beiden. Draco, ziemlich erschrocken, schupste Harry von sich weg und stand auf. Harry blickte mürrisch zu ihm auf und dann zu seinen Verwandten die aus östlicher Richtung auf sie zu kamen. „Da seit ihr ja endlich!" sagte Vernon in seinem üblich schnarrenden Ton. „Wir haben euch überall gesucht... ihr kommt jetzt mit zu uns nach hause. Ihr habt uns ganz schön die Ferien versaut...das gibt den Schrank..." Draco und Harry schauten sich mit panischen Blicken an. Draco: // Der meint doch nicht wirklich das ich mit Potter in einen Schrank soll...//

Harry:// Hoffentlich muss Draco mit in den Schrank... hehehe.//

Draco: //Hör auf mit diesen Gedanken... das ist ja nicht normal!"

Harry:// Draco... du bist so scharf!//

Draco: //AHHH//

Und so könnte es im nächsten Teil weiter gehen: 

Idee a: Harry und Draco müssen mit den Dursleys zurück nach London und verbringen den Rest der Ferien zusammen im Schrank und kommen sich immer näher...

Idee b: Harry und Draco brechen in einen Schrei-Krampf aus und rennen davon... mitten in die Arme von ein paar irren Gangstern. (Dumbledore und seine Gang)

Idee c: Sie gehen zusammen mit den Dursleys nach England und verbringen den Rest der Ferien damit sich gegenseitig auf die Nerven zu gehen. 

Idee d: Auf einmal fällt ein Engel aus dem Himmel. Die Dursleys laufen schreiend davon. Harry und Draco erfahren das sie von Gott aus erwählt wurden um für einen Jesus Imitator die Apostel zu spielen... (á la Dogma mit Alan Rickman... cooler Film)

Idee e: Ihr denkt euch selber was aus und schickt das ganze an asahi_melina@yahoo.de oder packt es in eine Review. ^^ Natürlich wollen wir wieder ein paar Sachen zugesteckt bekommen... *g*

© Asahi  


End file.
